


Pokémon: Equipe de Secours Jaune

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	1. Chapter 1

Il existe, de l'autre côté des océans, une contrée magique où vivent des créatures étranges et fabuleuses: les pokémons. Ceux-ci vivent en harmonie, quelle que soit leur race ou leur types. Ils ne connaissent rien des humains, si ce n'est les « poké-humains », des humains amnésiques changés en pokémons. L'un d'entre eux est le héros de cette histoire...


	2. Le Porte-bonheur

« Machoc!  
-Caillou! Caillou!  
-Mais, enfin..! Du calme! »  
La Pichu n'en menait pas large. La bande d'ouvriers en colère ne semblaient pas très sympas, et elle ne pouvait pas les calmer.  
« On a bâti votre QG, annonça l'un des Machocs, maintenant on veut être payés!  
-Oui mais, euh... On n'a pas de quoi! On a perdu tout notre argent en mission hier et...  
-Nous sommes fatigués! Gronda un Racaillou, On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, et on exige notre paie! »  
Quittant le centre-ville, Capumain arriva devant les ouvriers en colère et l'ouvrage flambant neuf. C'était un bel édifice à un étage, et on voyait dessus le signe des équipes de secours. Cependant, une telle construction n'était pas gratuite.  
« On n'a pas encore l'argent! Sanglota Pichu  
-Vous avez encore une semaine! Si ensuite vous ne nous avez pas payés, vous entendrez parler de nous! »  
Sur ce, les bâtisseurs mécontents s'en allèrent, bousculant le petit singe. Quand ils furent partis, Capumain demanda à son acolyte:  
« Ça va?  
-Comment va-t-on faire? On doit payer, mais on est incapables de remplir une mission à nous tout seuls!  
-Allez, oublie ça. Allons sur la plage. »  
Le jour tombait déjà, et le soleil orangé se réfléchissait sur la grande étendue d'eau. Divers pokémons, Kokiyas et Corayons, envoyaient des bulles au soleil couchant. Le tout était magnifique, et Pichu se sentait déjà mieux. Les deux vieux amis restèrent là, silencieux, un bon moment, assis sur le sable à côté des Staris endormis. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel, alors Pichu ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.  
Quand elles les rouvrit, son souhait s'était réalisé.  
Quelque chose flottait dans l'eau. C'était petit, mais les vagues l'apportaient près du rivage. Ce fut Capumain qui le vit le premier. Il se demanda d'abord ce que c'était, puis il plongea pour aller le ramener sur le rivage. C'était une Laporeille évanouie. Après l'avoir un peu secouée, Capumain la réveilla. Péniblement, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, puis la bouche:  
« Où... Où suis-je?  
-Sur la plage, près de Villaventure, lui dit Capumain, Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur!  
-Mais...Vous êtes des pokémons? Et vous parlez?  
-Ah, laisse-moi deviner: tu es une humaine, c'est-ça? Et je parie que tu as oublié qui tu étais? »  
La poké-humaine eût l'air de réfléchir, puis dit:  
« Je me souviens que je m'appelle Sarah.  
-Enchanté! Dit Capumain, Moi je suis Capumain, et voici mon amie, Pichu.  
-Salut! »  
Les deux pokémons aidèrent Sarah à se relever, quand tout d'un coup un éboulement se fit entendre depuis la grotte à côté d'eux. Sans hésiter une seconde, tout trois entrèrent.  
La caverne, parce que la nuit tombait, donnait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il était en effet déconseillé aux pokémons d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroits au crépuscule. Pourtant, ils avancèrent. Au tournant d'un couloir, une bande de Nosferaptis chargea. Au final, ils n'attaquèrent pas, mais ils avaient flanqué la frousse aux trois pokémons.  
« Il faudrait faire attention, annonça Capumain, les pokémons du coin doivent être effrayés, et pourraient attaquer. »  
Heureusement, ils n'en croisèrent aucun, et arrivèrent tout au fond de la grotte, où coulait paisiblement un petit ruisseau. Des rochers étaient tombés du plafond, et avaient emprisonné un Goélise. Ils s'empressèrent alors de l'en dégager, mais alors que la mouette s'apprêtait à remercier ses sauveurs, un rocher s'agita et se révéla être un Racaillou, tiré de force de sa sieste. Tétanisés, ils ne bougèrent pas, car un Racaillou était trop fort pour eux. Tous, sauf Sarah, qui par de grands coups de pieds et d'oreilles, fit fuir le Racaillou. Hors de danger, le Goélise accepta de les tirer hors du donjon.  
De retour sur la plage, Goélise les remercia:  
« Merci infiniment! Sans vous, qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver! Voilà pour vous! »  
Et, avant de s'envoler, la mouette leur donna deux baies Oran et une baie Pêcha. L'heure était aux réjouissances:  
« Bravo Sarah! Piailla Pichu, Quelle force!  
-Merci, c'est la première fois que je fais ça!  
-Tu le fais plutôt bien! Ajouta Capumain, Que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre équipe de secours, l'équipe jaune? »  
Sarah fut d'abord étonnée, puis perplexe:  
« Une équipe de secours?  
-Oui. Nous sommes des sauveteurs, mais nous pourrions aussi pourchasser des criminels, ou chercher des trésors.  
-Et en plus tu pourrais manger et dormir chez nous! Ajouta Pichu  
-Eh bien, dit Sarah, je ne sais pas. Je viens juste d'arriver, cela dit j'ai faim et sommeil, et je veux bien aider des gens... Oui, c'est d'accord!  
-Alors, c'est décidé, annonça Pichu, l'Équipe jaune compte un nouveau membre! »

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent leur palpitante aventure. Ils devaient surmonter de nombreux dangers, combattre de nouveaux ennemis, mais également voyager beaucoup dans des régions inconnues, et se faire beaucoup d'amis, voire plus...


	3. Première Mission

Quand Sarah se réveilla, elle vit un magnifique ciel bleu garni de nuages blancs. Elle se trouvait sur une couchette en paille, et alors elle se souvint de la veille. Mais de son autre vie, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle inspecta le lieu où elle se trouvait car elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire hier soir. Elle se trouvait dans une grande maison ronde, aux murs d'argile percés de trois portes. Un petit ruisseau coulait contre le mur, et un petit pont en bois permettait de sortir. Le sol était fait de pierres colorées. Sarah fut tirée de sa rêverie quand Pichu arriva, puis Capumain.  
« Salut Sarah! Dit-elle  
-Bien dormi? Demanda Capumain  
-Absolument! J'aime beaucoup votre maison!  
-Oui, nous aussi, dit Capumain »  
Il grimaça, puis sourit de nouveau.  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire notre première mission tous les trois, alors préparez-vous les filles, et on y va!  
-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me prendre dans votre équipe? Demanda Sarah, Après tout je ne connais rien des pokémons!  
-Ce n'est pas grave! Répondit amicalement Pichu, En plus, il paraît qu'avoir un poké-humain dans son équipe porte chance! »  
Ils rirent. Puis, ils partirent dans une autre salle pour manger des grosses pommes. Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent tout les trois du QG.  
« Attends, Sarah! Dit Capumain  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Maintenant que tu fais partie de notre équipe, tu auras besoin de ça! »  
Alors, Capumain lui donna un badge. Il représentait une pokéball rose et blanche aux ailes jaunes. C'était un badge d'explorateur. Sarah était émue, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait se dépêcher de prendre les bonnes missions avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Au tournant de leur chez eux, ils prirent donc à gauche et arrivèrent au centre-ville de Villaventure.  
C'était, en réalité, une toute petite ville. Il n'y avait en effet que très peu d'habitants, dont trois commerçants, sans compter la Poste Bekipan. La première boutique était une petite banque tenue par le mystérieux Skelenox. La deuxième était l'échoppe des frères et sœurs kéckléons. On y trouvait à peu près tout, et étant une grande famille, on pouvait trouver de leurs semblables un peu partout dans le monde. Certains, même, s'installaient dans des grottes ou dans les montagnes pour aider les voyageurs. Enfin, le dernier stand était celui de Kangourex, une femme très sympathique, surtout avec les enfants. Mais l'Équipe Jaune ne pouvait en visiter aucun; il leur fallait se rendre au plus vite à la Poste.  
Il s'agissait d'une grande tour à l'effigie du pokémon goéland d'où rentraient et sortaient de nombreux facteurs. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup de travail, car c'était grâce à eux que les nouvelles du reste du monde parvenaient. Pour les explorateurs pressés, ils avaient dressé un panneau d'affichage. Mais l'Équipe Jaune arrivait trop tard; une autre équipe de secours les avait devancés.  
« Regardez! Annonça Pichu en les voyant, C'est l'Équipe Evo! »  
L'Équipe Evo n'était constituée que de filles. La meneuse, Aquali, était aussi froide qu'un Momartik. Elle était posée et réfléchie, et ses stratégies faisaient toujours mouche. Noctali, elle, était une vraie rebelle. Elle était agile et très forte au combat, mais avait tendance à s'énerver plutôt facilement. Enfin, Phyllali, la cadette, était naïve et distraite, mais elle avait un grand cœur et un profond désir d'aider les autres. Toutes les trois étaient des exploratrices chevronnées du grade or, mais elles avaient refusé de rejoindre une guilde pour rester à Villaventure.  
Les yeux de Capumain et de Pichu brillaient tandis que les trois chats passaient à côté d'eux.  
« On vous a laissé des missions, leur annonça Phyllali, Bonne chance!  
-M-merci! »balbutia Capumain  
Quand elles se furent éloignées, Pichu tremblait encore d'émotion.  
« Vous... Vous croyez qu'on sera aussi célèbres qu'elles un jour? Demanda-t-elle  
-Bien sûr! Prédit Sarah, Et même bien plus!  
-Mais pas si on ne fait aucune mission, rappela Capumain, Allez, dépêchez-vous! »  
L'équipe se posta alors devant le tableau d'affichage et chercha une mission à leur portée. Ils finirent par en trouver une.  
« A l'aide! Lut Capumain, Je me suis évanoui dans le Bois aux Pommes, au milieu d'un nid de Coconforts! Demande d'urgence l'aide d'une équipe de secours! Et c'est signé: Psykokwak. Ça me paraît pas mal, ça vous va les filles? »  
Elles acceptèrent. Ils firent donc un saut à leur base pour prendre leurs sacs et partirent en vitesse pour le Bois aux Pommes.


	4. Des dardargnans et des pommes

Le Bois aux Pommes était une magnifique forêt aux fruits aussi gros et appétissants qu'inaccessibles. En effet, la cime des arbres montait si haut qu'elle semblait repousser le ciel. On y trouvait nombre de pokémons plantes et insectes, et certains explorateurs rapportaient qu'on pouvait y trouver des arbres à pommes parfaites. Mais l'Équipe Jaune n'était pas là pour cueillir des pommes, aussi succulentes soient-elles. Elles s'enfonça donc plus profond dans les bois jusqu'à accéder à une clairière fleurie. Tout ce qu'il y avait là était une souche creuse. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause, alors Pichu s'assit sur la souche, mais se releva aussitôt.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-J'ai été piquée!  
-Ah bon? Fit sarah, Mais si je m'assois... Aïe! J'ai été piquée aussi!  
-Attendez voir... »  
Capumain s'assit alors sur la souche, mais il avait compris le problème: Il y avait un trou dans la souche, alors il passa sa queue dedans, et grâce à sa main à son extrémité, attrapa quelque chose. Il tira alors de toutes ses forces, et mit au jour un Chenipotte déboussolé, qui s'était caché dans la souche.  
« C'est lui qui m'a piquée! Grogna Pichu  
-Attrapons-le! » cria Sarah  
Ils se jetèrent alors tout les trois sur la chenille, qui esquiva, et ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Le Chenipotte prit alors des bâtons pointus, et commença à les lancer sur les explorateurs. Ridiculisés, ils s'apprêtaient à fuir quand Capumain attrapa l'un des projectiles au vol et le rebalança sur l'ennemi. Vaincu et endolori, le Chenipotte fuit sans demander son reste. Les explorateurs poussèrent un cri de victoire tandis qu'ils ramassaient les bâtons pour les ranger dans le sac. Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin, ramassant quelques pommes et graines sur leur passage.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'antre des Coconforts. Endormis au bout de leurs fils, ils ballottaient légèrement avec le vent. Capumain et Pichu n'étaient pas très à l'aise; en effet, si un Coconfort n'était pas bien dangereux, il risquait à tout moment d'éclore et de devenir un féroce Dardargnan. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un sous-bois et virent, dans l'ombre des Coconforts, un Psykokwak apeuré. Quand il vit les explorateurs, il dit:  
« Oh non: une équipe de secours...  
-Mais... Pourquoi dit-il ça? Demanda Sarah, On vient le sauver après tout!  
-Il dit ça à cause de moi! »  
Ils se retournèrent alors pour voir le pokémon qui avait parlé avec cette voix pâteuse: c'était un Tadmorv, et il ne semblait pas très amical!  
« Pouah! Fit Sarah, Quelle puanteur atroce!  
-Je vous laisse le choix, fit le criminel, soit vous me donnez tout votre sac et vous repartez, soit je lance les Dardargnans à vos trousses!  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir! »  
Capumain se jeta alors sur le hors-la-loi. Bien mal lui en prit: le Tadmorv puait encore plus de près, et maintenant il était collé à lui!  
« C'est le moment chuchota Pichu  
-Ne le laisse pas s'approcher du sac, Pichu!  
-Pourquoi? »  
Voilà pourquoi: alors que Pichu sortait une explograine pour cracher des flammes sur l'ennemi, le Tadmorv projeta une boue répugnante sur l'aliment et le changea en morviture. Pichu ne le vit pas assez vite, et croqua dedans. Elle devint alors très pâle et s'effondra sur le sol à cause de terribles maux d'estomac, pâle comme un linge.C'est alors que Sarah eût une idée: elle tira les bâtons du sac et en lança un à Capumain qui, d'instinct, le rattrapa avec sa queue. Il planta ensuite le bâton dans le Tadmorv, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Sarah fit de même avec les quatre autres bâtons, et enfin Tadmorv lâcha prise. Pichu se leva alors, enragée, et cria:  
« Tu vas me rembourser mon explograine! Attaque éclair! »  
Des étincelles jaillirent alors de ses joues et mirent K.O. le vaurien. Ils avaient réussi! Capumain s'approcha alors en brandissant son badge:  
« Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête! »  
Le Tadmorv fut alors téléporté au commissariat le plus proche. Mais tout ce grabuge avait réveillé les Coconforts. De petits bruits de craquement se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux, et ils furent bientôt suivis par une épaisse lumière.  
« Fuyez! » cria Capumain  
Les trois explorateurs et Psykokwak prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou et coururent le plus vite possible. Déjà, un bourdonnement se faisait entendre derrière eux. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir combattre un essaim entier de Dardargnans, et risquaient à coup sûr de se perdre dans ce dédale forestier. Subitement, Pichu cessa de courir, suivie par les autres:  
« Que fais-tu? Demanda Capumain, Mais cours!  
-Utilise ton badge sur Psykokwak! Il nous téléportera tout les quatre hors du donjon!  
-Pas bête! »  
Les Dardargnans les avaient rattrapé, mais c'était trop tard: ils avaient déjà fui. Dépités, ils s'envolèrent pour d'autres horizons.

De retour devant la Poste Bekipan, ils purent recevoir une récompense:  
« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé! Annonça Psykokwak, En gage de ma gratitude, voici 1 000 pokés.  
-Ouah!  
-Nous sommes riches!  
-Pas si vite! »  
Psykokwak était déjà parti, et l'avait remplacé un petit pokémon gris.  
« Bravo pour votre mission, mais cet argent nous appartient! Annonça le Machoc. Vous avez l'air d'oublier votre dette!  
-Quoi? Mais c'est du vol! Cria Pichu  
-Au moins, on est débarrassé de notre dette... N'est-ce pas? Demanda Capumain, pas très sûr  
-Pas du tout. La dette de départ s'élevait à 100 000 pokés. Il vous reste encore 99 000 pokés à rembourser. Au revoir. »  
Puis le Machoc partit. Déçus, les trois pokémons revinrent à leur base pour manger, sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que Sarah prenne la parole:  
« Vous avez vus la tête du Chenipotte quand on lui a lancé le bâton?  
-Oui! Répondit Pichu dans un rire, Il devait se croire très fort jusque là!  
-Et quand tu as mangé la morviture? » Rappela Capumain  
Pichu répondit par un tremblement, et ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois. C'était leur première mission de réussie, et malgré le nuage noir de la dette qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils ne pouvaient qu'être joyeux, sans penser une seule seconde que c'était la première d'une longue liste d'exploits qui les pousseraient au sommet de la gloire...


	5. Le vieux fossile

Moins pressés que le jour précédent, les membres de l'Équipe Jaune prirent le temps de déjeuner convenablement cette fois-ci. Quand ils sortirent de chez eux, quelqu'un les attendait devant la porte: c'était un Magnéti. En voyant l'Equipe Jaune s'approcher, il sortit son badge de policier:  
« BZZT! Bonjour, je suis Magnéti, BZZT! L'adjoint du shériff Magnézone de Bourg-Trésor. BZZT! On m'a chargé de vous remettre une prime pour le BZZT! Criminel que vous avez attrapé hier, BZZT! Même si ce n'était pas votre mission. Voici BZZT! 2 000 pokés. »  
Le Magnéti donna l'argent et s'envola. Les trois pokémons criaient de joie. En plus, pas de Machoc à l'horizon pour le leur dérober. Ils partirent donc sur la Place pour faire quelques emplettes chez les Kéckléons.  
Après avoir vendu quelques uns de leurs objets récupérés la veille -le tout ne valant pas 200 pokés- ils recherchèrent des objets utiles:  
« Eh bien, fit le Kéckléon vert, Je peux vous proposer une explograine...  
-Alors là, non merci! Répondit Pichu, Une seule m'a amplement suffi!  
-Ou bien une orbe, poursuivit le Kéckléon violet, Certaines sont à des prix très abordables!  
-Et niveau effet? Demanda Capumain  
-Nous avons des échaporbes, qui permettent de s'enfuir d'un donjon, une projectorbe, qui souffle un adversaire et...  
-J'ai trouvé! Annonça l'autre vendeur en terminant sa recherche, Il nous reste encore deux résugraines en stock!  
-Des résugraines? Demanda Sarah  
-En effet! Expliqua Kéckléon, Il s'agit d'objets magiques très puissants! Quand vous tombez K.O.s, elle décharge toute son énergie et vous remet immédiatement sur pieds!  
-Ouah! Mais c'est super! S'exclamèrent les aventuriers, ignorant les grognements du Kéckléon violet  
-Et oui! Et ça ne coûte que 800 pokés! »  
Pichu et Capumain manquèrent de défaillir.  
« 800 pokés? Mais c'est super cher!  
-Mais c'est aussi très intéressant!  
Finalement, l'équipe en acheta deux et déposa le reste de l'argent à la Banque Skelenox. En se retournant, ils firent une agréable rencontre:  
« Tiens! Psykokwak! Dit Pichu, Comment ça va?  
-Bien mieux, répondit-il, maintenant que je ne suis plus ni pourchassé par des Dardargnans ni gardé en otage! Écoutez-moi bien: j'ai parlé de vous à mon chef et il voudrait vous rencontrer.  
-C'est bien beau tout ça, dit Capumain, mais qui est ton chef?  
-Nul autre que Relicanth!  
-Relicanth? »  
Relicanth était le maire du village. Il était très vieux et on racontait qu'il avait même assisté à la fondation de Villaventure. Il reposait dans un lac au Nord du village d'où il donnait conseils et réponses aux visiteurs. C'était un grand honneur d'aller le voir, et ils ne se firent pas prier.  
Ils arrivèrent très vite dans le petit étang où barbotait Relicanth. Quelques pierres rondes et blanches sortant de l'eau permettaient aux pokémons ne sachant pas nager de parler à Relicanth tout de même. Quand le vieux fossile les vit arriver, il afficha une mine réjouie:  
« Ah! Voici donc la fameuse Équipe Jaune! S'exclama-t-il, Psykokwak m'a tant parlé de vous!  
-Oui, répondit Capumain, il nous l'a dit. Il a aussi dit que vous vouliez nous voir. Pourrions-nous savoir à quel sujet?  
-Oui voyez-vous, expliqua-t-il, Psykokwak est un pokémon dévoué et très capable. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas un combattant, et qu'il est mon seul serviteur. J'ai compris que vous aviez besoin d'être un peu plus connus; je vous propose tout simplement de travailler pour moi.  
-Hein? S'interrogea Pichu, Mais comment ça?  
-Eh bien, vous irez me chercher des objets, vous ferez mon escorte etc... Et bien sûr vous serez payés! Alors, vous acceptez? Qu'en dites-vous? »  
Les trois pokémons se concertèrent un moment, puis tombèrent d'accord:  
« C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous travaillerons pour vous, maître Relicanth! »  
C'est ainsi que, pendant trois jours, l'Equipe Jaune assista Psykokwak dans ses missions auprès de Relicanth. Ils cherchèrent des objets et des pokémons et les rapportaient au maire pour recevoir leur prime. Celle-ci était conséquente, mais elle ne réussirait jamais à rembourser la construction de leur base. Mais le quatrième jour, ils reçurent une mission autrement plus importante...  
« Aujourd'hui, annonça Relicanth à ses quatre employés, je dois rejoindre des amis fossiles pour une discussion importante. Il faut que vous m'escortiez jusqu'à un mur d'ammonites dans la Caverne Saline, c'est-à-dire la grotte sur la plage. C'est dans vos cordes?  
-Bien sûr! »  
Sur ce, ils partirent donc, tout les cinq, pour la Caverne Saline.


	6. La danse des pierres

De jour, la Caverne Saline semblait bien plus sympathique. Les murs de coraux prenaient des couleurs chatoyantes, le sable fin était un sol très agréable à la marche, et les pokémons, n'ayant pas de raison d'être effrayés, les laissèrent tranquilles. Du moins, au départ. Car à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans la grotte, le sable se faisait plus grossier, les murs s'assombrissaient, et de lourds regards étaient dirigés vers eux. Comme ils marchaient vite (Relicanth avait mangé une baie qui lui permettait de nager en l'air pour la journée), ils n'eurent pas d'ennuis, jusqu'à ce que...  
« Regardez! Le voilà! Le mur d'ammonites! S'exclama Sarah  
-Mais... Il est de l'autre côté d'un bassin, et nous ne savons pas nager! Remarqua Capumain  
-Rassurez-vous, dit Psykokwak, moi je peux, alors je vais conduire Relicanth à destination. Vous pouvez rentrer à la base.  
-Pas si vite! »  
La voix venait d'au-dessus, et rapidement tomba un Dodrio. L'une des têtes semblait en colère contre les autres.  
« Imbéciles! On ne devait pas sauter maintenant!  
-Désolé patron... souffla la tête paresseuse  
-Nous sommes Dodrio! Reprit la dernière tête, impatiente, Nous allons vous voler tout votre or! Et ensuite, nous allons capturer Relicanth!  
-Ouais, bonne idée chef!  
-Oui, je sais, je sais...  
-Mais on ne vas pas se laisser faire! Pesta Pichu  
-Notre mission est de le protéger, ajouta Sarah, et nous n'échouerons pas!  
-Bien dit! » Commenta Psykokwak  
Sur ce, Capumain et Sarah chargèrent, mais Dodrio les repoussa aussi facilement qu'il aurait projeté une chaussette. Dodrio avait beau être ridicule, c'était un adversaire de taille. Psykokwak se cacha avec Relicanth dans l'eau et tira de temps en temps des bulles d'eau, mais le Dodrio semblait ne rien sentir. Il était bien trop rapide et trop fort. Pichu voulut lancer cage-éclair mais fut trop lente et se prit une attaque bec vrille. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune chance, les explorateurs continuaient d'attaquer, poussés par je ne sais quel espoir. C'est alors que, même si tout semblait perdu et que l'Équipe Jaune était à bout de forces, un miracle se produisit: les pierres qui les entouraient se mirent alors à flotter, et se jetèrent sur le Dodrio. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ces attaques dévastatrices, le Dodrio s'enfuit.  
Relicanth, lui, était à bout de forces. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'attaque pouvoir antique et fait fuir le vaurien. Essoufflé, il sortit de l'eau et dit aux explorateurs:  
« Vous vous êtes bien battus, je vais partir maintenant. Les autres m'attendent. »  
Et, sans en dire plus, il partit. Déçus de leur inefficacité, les quatre pokémons sortirent de la grotte.

« Vous en êtes sûrs? »  
Relicanth était assis aux côtés d'autres pokémons fossiles, garant de la paix dans la région. La table autour de laquelle ils étaient massés était en fait une carapace de Lokhlass, et un Ecrapince était chargé d'écrire tout ce qui se disait. Bastiodon reprit la parole:  
« C'est exact. Le flux de temps provient de ta ville, Relicanth, et nous savons tous ce que cela signifie.  
-Mais c'est impossible! Reprit-il, Je connais chaque habitant de ce village, et certains depuis leur naissance!  
-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, expliqua Vacilys, les études sont très claires. Peut-être y-a-t-il un nouveau venu dans ta ville? »  
Relicanth resta pensif, et quand il eût murement réfléchi, il comprit:  
« Alors c'est vrai; Sarah est un poké-humain. »

Exténués, les quatre pokémons revinrent devant leur base hors de prix.  
« Bon, eh bien à demain Psykokwak, dit Pichu, Bonne nuit!  
-Attendez! Je me demandais si, par hasard, vous accepteriez de...  
-Ah! Vous voilà! »  
C'étaient les ouvriers Machocs et Racailloux.   
« Nous voulons récupérer notre paye!  
-Mais... la semaine n'est pas finie! Remarqua Pichu  
-Tant pis! Vous avez eu bien assez de temps comme ça!  
-Mais nous n'avons pas de quoi vous payer!  
-Dans ce cas, préparez-vous au combat! »  
Les ouvriers étaient trop nombreux, et eux étaient trop fatigués pour se battre. Jamais ils ne gagneraient ce combat, et pourtant, ils étaient bien obligés.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Psykokwak, Je suis avec vous les copains.  
-Et moi aussi! »  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Relicanth, flottant et décidé. Il s'approcha du chef des maçons et le toisa:  
« Ces pokémons sont sous ma protection! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les attaquer!  
-Rentre chez toi, papy! Dit le Machoc, inconscient du danger, Et mêle-toi de tes affaires!  
-Ah oui? »  
Relicanth tira alors un puissant Hydrocanon qui projeta le chef sur ses acolytes. Ils commencèrent à fuir. Relicanth leur lança une bourse pleine de pokés.  
« Prenez ça! Et que je n'entende plus parler de vous! Quant à vous quatre... (il se retourna) Vous n'êtes plus à mon service.  
-Mais, monsieur... soupira Pichu, Ce n'est pas de notre faute si...  
-Je sais bien, mais maintenant je vais m'occuper de mes affaires seul. Merci beaucoup, mais maintenant je devrais vous laisser voler de vos propres ailes. »  
Puis, il partit. Il ne semblait pas très heureux, et avait dû dire cela à contre-cœur. Psykokwak demanda aux autres:  
« Je peux rejoindre votre équipe? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et je n'ai plus de travail...  
-Mais bien sûr! Dit Sarah, Tu es le bienvenu! »  
Puis, ils partirent se coucher. Leur nouveau membre dormant avec Capumain. C'était une nouvelle étape pour eux, l'indépendance, mais ils étaient encore un peu tristes.


	7. Le sauvetage de Bekipan

Tout comme les jours précédents, l'Équipe jaune se leva, déjeuna, et partit pour le panneau d'affichage. Mais il y avait plusieurs différences essentielles: tout d'abord, Psykokwak avait rejoint l'équipe. Ensuite, ils ne travaillaient plus pour Relicanth. Et enfin, leur dette envers les ouvriers Racailloux et Machocs était remboursée, et ils se sentaient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus libres. Ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, aller où ils voulaient, et ce sans avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Mais il y avait encore une différence par rapport aux autres jours: Il n'y avait aucune mission sur le panneau d'affichage quand ils arrivèrent. En plus, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier dans la Poste Bekipan. Ils entrèrent et virent que c'était Noctali qui criait sur un Bekipan terrifié. Les autres postiers semblaient affolés et volaient à toute vitesse.  
« C'est une honte! Vociféra Noctali, Quel manque d'organisation! Même Phyllali fait mieux!  
-Eh! Se plaignit l'intéressée.  
-Désolée. Comment est-ce que les équipes de secours peuvent travailler sans missions?  
-C'est que, vous comprenez, balbutia le Bekipan, nous manquons d'effectifs.  
-Vous manquez d'effectifs? Ah ouais? Vous êtes bien une centaine, peut-être deux, et vous manquez d'effectifs?  
-Viens, Noctali, dit Aquali, on n'a qu'à essayer cette carte au trésor pour le Château Sous-marin.  
-Quoi? Mais...  
-C'est un ordre! » cria Aquali  
Puis, elles partirent, après que Phyllali ait fait une révérence polie. Ignorant les ronchonnements de Noctali, l'Equipe Jaune entra et s'adressa au Bekipan:  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sarah, Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de missions sur le panneau?   
-L'un de nos postiers Bekipan, répondit l'intendant, qui est responsable de cette région, n'est pas revenu hier soir. On pense qu'il s'est perdu dans la Tour de l'Est, il a déjà eu des problèmes là-bas par le passé, et il s'en plaignait. Alors nous, on essaie de le remplacer, mais c'est difficile car chaque Bekipan a ses propres tâches assignées.  
-La Tour de l'Est vous dites? Demanda Capumain, Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les amis? Prêts pour une mission de sauvetage? »  
Une heure et demie après, ils étaient tout les quatre devant la Tour. Elle était en ruines, à cause d'une tempête qui ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de bien. Un grand nombre de pierres étaient tombées et des pokémons sauvages s'y étaient réfugiés. La base de la tour était plutôt grande, mais elle n'était pas très haute. Six étages, tout au plus, devaient la constituer.  
En entrant, l'Équipe Jaune fut tranquille: les pokémons, très craintifs, préféraient se terrer dans des trous plutôt que d'attaquer. Pichu et Psykokwak voulurent chercher des objets de valeur, mais tous étaient trop abîmés pour être transportés. Ils gravirent donc les escaliers sans se soucier de leur environnement. Arrivés au bout des escaliers, ils remarquèrent que le toit s'était effondré, et que des araignées avaient tissés un épais filet à plusieurs niveaux pour le remplacer. Bekipan se trouvait au centre de celles-ci. Quand il vit l'Équipe Jaune arriver, il poussa de grands cris pour se faire remarquer. Il voulait également faire des signes de ses ailes, mais il était englué dans la toile.  
« Je vais y aller, proposa Capumain, Je suis le plus agile et ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller tous en même temps.   
-Attention! Le prévint Psykokwak, Celles qui ont fait cette toile ne doivent pas être très loin!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas: Quand nous aurons sauvé Bekipan, nous pourrons nous envoler loin de cette tour! »  
Le reste de l'équipe accepta, et Capumain se lança donc sur la toile. Celle-ci était très résistante: les fils étaient aussi durs que du métal! Mais Capumain ne devait pas rester sur place à cause de la colle. Grâce à sa queue munie de doigts, il se déplaçait aisément sur la toile. Mais il la faisait trembler sous son poids. Et, à l'extrémité, dans un coin d'ombre, attendait une colonie de Mimigals et de Migalos. L'un de ces derniers lança une sécrétion sur la main de Capumain qui se colla contre la toile, juste à côté de Bekipan. Dès lors, le combat avait commencé.   
Les Migalos se déversaient des quatre coins de la toile tandis que Pichu, Sarah et Psykokwak tentaient de rejoindre leur ami. Grâce aux attaques éclairs et pistolet à eau de Pichu et de Psykokwak, les Migalos étaient tenus à l'écart de Capumain tandis qu'il essayait de se libérer avec ses deux autres mains libres. Mais ils attiraient l'attention des araignées vers eux, et cela devait faire longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas pu prendre de casse-croûte. Psykokwak resta sur place pour lancer des chocs mentaux aux araignées, et Sarah restait près de lui pour le protéger. Pichu, elle, se dirigeait vers Capumain à toute vitesse, lançant des éclairs sur les Mimigals sur son chemin. Sarah se battait avec force, enchaînant les coups de pieds et d'oreilles pour empêcher les nuées de Mimigals de s'approcher de Psykokwak. Capumain venait juste de se libérer quand une grosse Migalos saut sur lui. Il ferma les yeux en réflexe, et quand il les rouvrit, un vibraqua de Bekipan avait fait s'écraser l'araignée plus bas. Il attaqua donc griffe avec sa queue pour libérer le facteur. La toile ne cédait pas, mais elle était désormais assez fragile pour que Bekipan libère ses ailes. Il battit trois fois des ailes, puis il commença à s'élever, attirant toute la toile avec lui. Le combat était stoppé pendant que les pokémons s'agrippaient désespérément à la toile. Tout d'un coup, Bekipan lâcha la toile et se détacha, et il plongea ensuite pour récupérer au vol ses quatre sauveurs. Ils étaient tout les cinq hors de danger.  
« Ouais! Crièrent-ils ensemble, assis dans le bec de Bekipan  
-On les a bien eues! Annonça Psykokwak  
-Désolée les filles, cria Sarah à l'attention des araignées, mais ce soir c'est régime! »  
Ils rirent tous en chœur. Au bout d'un moment, Pichu se rendit compte qu'ils partaient dans la mauvaise direction:  
« C'est exact, répondit Bekipan, Je dois livrer son courrier à Cizayox l'explorateur. Il vit dans une caverne non loin de là. Chaque jour, je pars lui apporter son courrier, mais cette fois un Migalos m'a englué. Je vais donc remplir ma mission et rentrer à Villaventure! »  
Arrivés sur le flanc du Mont Ferraille, ils virent en effet une cavité, et tout près d'elle un drapeau avec le symbole des explorateurs. Quand ils s'approchèrent, ce fut pour lire un papier collé sur la porte fermée de la base: « J'ai déménagé. Merci de ne plus apporter le courrier ici, je ne reviendrais pas. Cizayox. »  
Bekipan semblait en colère, mais le cacha pour être poli avec ses sauveurs. Quand ils revinrent à Villaventure, le soleil se couchait déjà.  
« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé, leur dit Bekipan, Surtout que je HAIS les araignées. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous donner, mais soyez sûrs que je parlerais de vous à tout mes amis! »  
Puis, il s'envola. Les quatre pokémons lui firent signe de la main, puis rentrèrent chez eux dîner avant d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été riche en émotions, et ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, impatients de découvrir ce qui leur arriverait lors de leurs prochaines aventures...


	8. Le trésor du château sous-marin

Le lendemain matin, la place du village était en pleine effervescence. Tout les pokémons du village, y compris Relicanth, était venus, horrifiés, pour parler avec les autres. Les comptoirs des boutiques étaient vides, car mêmes les marchands s'intéressaient à se qui se passait en ce moment. Pichu accosta un Nenupiot et lui demanda:  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-L'Equipe Evo a disparue! Ils sont partis hier en mission dans un donjon inconnu, et ne sont pas revenus! Relicanth essaie de trouver une solution.  
-Vous vous rendez-compte? Demanda une Lippoutou, Que va-t-on devenir sans l'Équipe Evo pour nous protéger?   
-Hum hum! Fit Capumain  
-Et nous alors? Avança Sarah  
-Ne le prenez pas mal surtout, les jeunes, répondit Lippoutou, mais vous ne faites pas le poids. Vous n'avez pas la trempe de l'Équipe Evo.  
-Ah oui? Fit Sarah, Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir! »  
Elle s'avança, suivie du reste de l'équipe, devant Relicanth, le coupant dans son discours:  
« Oui, car nous, l'Équipe Jaune, allons retrouver et ramener l'Équipe Evo! »  
Les pokémons applaudirent, mais les autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que Relicanth n'avait pas la même confiance.  
« Une petite minute! Reprit Relicanth, Ce donjon doit être très compliqué. Tout d'abord, une partie se trouve sous l'eau, et il est impossible de progresser sans savoir nager. En plus, les pokémons là-bas doivent être très puissants et agressifs. Ils vous mettront K.O.s avent même que vous ne les ayez vus!  
-Et vous avez une autre idée? Avança Capumain, Nous sommes volontaires, nous sommes doués, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas réussir? »  
Relicanth réfléchit un instant. En réalité, il connaissait bien le Château Sous-marin. Lui-même, il l'avait vu sombrer sous les flots à la suite du siège de Léviator. Une telle équipe ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, pas avec aussi peu d'expérience! Et il y avait le monstre..! Cependant, quand Relicanth vit la flamme qui brûlait dans le regard de ces jeunes pokémons, il fut conquis.  
« Venez par ici. »  
Relicanth attira les quatre alliés vers les deux Kéckléons, qu'ils coupèrent en pleine discussion.  
« Kéckléon, dit-il, je vais avoir besoin de vos baies plongeoires.   
-Mais... Elles coûtent une fortune! Protesta le vert, Et elles sont très difficiles à récupérer!  
-Vous préférez peut-être que votre commerce soit anéanti par des voyous? Que vos cousins se fassent capturer par des criminels? Ou ne plus jamais revoir les sourires de nos amies de l'Équipe Evo? Nous les aimons, et nous voulons les garder près de nous, et pour cela ces jeunes gens vont avoir besoin de votre aide et de vos objets.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils vont y arriver? Ce ne sont que des débutants!  
-Et alors? Vous croyez que l'Équipe Evo a commencée grande? Que l'Équipe Groudoforce a sauvé le monde dès leur première mission? Que l'Équipe Destin n'a jamais échoué dans leurs débuts? Si vous ne leur donnez pas leur chance, alors jamais ils ne progresseront. Vous comprenez cela, n'est-ce pas?  
-Hum, oui, grogna le Kéckléon, Je vais vous les chercher »  
Relicanth sourit. Quand il se retourna, il croisa quatre paire d'yeux étincelants qui le fixaient. Ça l'intimidait un peu, mais au fond il était fier de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué chez ces jeunes.  
« Ouah... leur dit Pichu, C'était beau!  
-On vous aime, monsieur! Déclara Capumain  
-Oui, bon, bref, pas la peine de s'encombrer dans les courbettes! Bredouilla Relicanth, Voilà vos baies! Utilisez-les près d'un point d'eau, et là vous vous sentirez aussi bien que si vous aviez été du type eau. Gardez les précieusement, surtout! »  
Il en donna une à chacun, sauf à Psykokwak, qui savait déjà nager. C'était des baies bleues, dont les feuilles étaient reliées par une membrane, un peu comme sur une nageoire. Ils partirent vite, dès qu'ils eurent reçu la direction vers laquelle ils devaient se diriger.   
Le voyage fut long et pénible, car ce donjon se trouvait fort loin. Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur la côte ouest du pays. Ils s'étaient installés sur une falaise pour déjeuner à l'abri du vent, et on voyait le château en contrebas. Les étages supérieurs étaient encore à l'air libre, mais les deux premiers étages, le rez-de-chaussée et les sous-sols avaient été engloutis sous l'eau.  
Alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs sandwichs aux baies, Sarah demanda:  
« Vous croyez qu'il y a un pays de l'autre côté de l'océan?  
-Peu probable, dit Psykokwak pour lui répondre, Il y a des petites îles et des archipels, mais c'est tout.  
-Et même si c'était le cas, expliqua Capumain, ça ne nous servirait à rien de le savoir: la mer est impitoyable, et ce château en est la preuve. De puissants tourbillons chassent les rares navigateurs, et un large récif fait s'échouer tout les navires. C'est comme ça, nous sommes seuls. Mais le continent est déjà bien assez vaste, pas la peine de lorgner sur ce qu'il y a au-delà des océans, si déjà il y a quelque chose! »

Après avoir mangé, les explorateurs rentrèrent dans le château. C'était un château on ne peut plus normal, datant d'une époque reculée où les pokémons utilisaient des armes comme des épées ou des lances pour se battre plutôt que leurs capacités. C'était une époque sombre, où ne régnait que la guerre. La herse rouillée avait été forcée, sûrement par l'Équipe Evo. Quand l'Équipe Jaune entra, elle vit des murs bleus à cause des reflets de l'eau. Celle-ci était partout, mais il y avait encore moyen de passer. Ils cherchèrent donc les passages souterrains les plus secs possibles, désireux de conserver leurs baies plongeoires le plus longtemps possible. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance, puisque les rares pokémons qu'ils croisèrent ne se souciaient pas d'eux. Bien vite, ils comprirent pourquoi.  
Ils en étaient arrivés au sous-sol quand ils croisèrent un Magicarpe, barbotant dans le passage vers le deuxième sous-sol. Ils hésitaient encore à passer:  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce Magicarpe? Demanda Sarah  
-Ça pourrait être un piège, ajouta Capumain, Et s'il sonnait l'alarme? Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans une maison de monstres!  
-Mais non voyons, claironna Psykokwak, Ce n'est qu'un Magicarpe! La créature la plus malchanceuse de la création! Regardez... »  
Il s'approcha alors du lac, ferma les yeux, et usa de ses pouvoirs psys pour déplacer le poisson. Bien mal lui en prit. Ils purent alors voir de leurs propres yeux la véracité des rumeurs à propos de la force des pokémons du lieu. Le Magicarpe sauta hors de l'eau, brisant le lien psychique, et se jeta sur Psykokwak. A force de sauts et de coups de queue, la carpe mit K.O. le pauvre explorateur, et il ne dut son salut qu'à l'une des résugraines qu'ils avaient acheté. Ils décidèrent alors de changer de stratégie. Pendant que Psykokwak occupait l'ennemi en fuyant, les trois autres pokémons avalèrent les baies. Elles avaient un goût infect, qui restait dans la gorge, et grattait aux doigts et aux orteils, ainsi qu'au cou. Pichu lança une cage-éclair sur le Magicarpe, le pétrifiant ainsi. Puis, tout les quatre plongèrent dans l'eau. Il est bien connu que les Magicarpes ne savent pas nager, alors ils partirent sans crainte.  
Eux, par contre, nageaient et respiraient sans difficulté sous l'eau. Et pour cause: la baie leur avait fait pousser des branchies ainsi que des membranes qui avaient rendu leurs pieds et leurs mains palmées. Ils se mouvaient comme des poissons ou autres pokémons eau. C'était plutôt agréable, mais encore une fois, ce qu'ils aimaient faire n'était pas au programme de la journée. Ils avancèrent donc vers le fond du château. Là, les pokémons qu'ils croisaient étaient des Crustabris, des Kokiyas et des Coquiperls, donc ils furent tranquilles. Les pokémons coquillages ont la réputation de ne bouger que dans de rares cas.  
La plupart du temps, ils allaient de plus en plus profondément. Mais, alors qu'ils avaient dû plonger depuis une bonne demi-heure, le chemin rétrécit et remonta vers la surface. Ils montèrent, et arrivèrent dans une petite salle à l'air libre. C'était une salle ronde aux murs étouffants, et portant dans son sol deux trous, qui conduisaient aux parties souterraines du château. Ils avaient pile la bonne taille pour arriver au niveau de l'eau, à croire qu'ils aient été fait après le cataclysme. Mais il y avait plus intéressant: Mal en point, avachis près de l'autre trou, il y avait Noctali et Phyllali. L'équipe s'empressa de les relever:  
« Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Pichu  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Capumain?  
-Aïe, fit Noctali qui se relevait péniblement, On est arrivés ici en catastrophe parce qu'on était poursuivis par une maison de monstres. Grâce à une orbe, on a condamné l'entrée. Mais nos baies plongeoires ont cessé de faire effet, et on ne pouvait pas progresser. Sauf Aquali.  
-Elle est allée dans ce trou-là, poursuivit Phyllali, et depuis on n'a pas de nouvelles. Le trésor doit être là-dedans, mais on ne peut pas entrer. Plus tard, on commençait à s'endormir, quand un énorme pokémon eau est sorti du trou et nous a piqué notre sac après nous avoir mis K.O.s. Pas moyen de sortir d'ici sans. Il doit être en dessous, avec Aquali, et on ne peut rien faire...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Affirma Sarah, Nous sommes là pour vous aider! Nous allons sortir Aquali de là!  
-Vous êtes braves, avoua Noctali, mais ça ne suffira pas. Ce pokémon est surpuissant. Quand il nous a attaqués, on a vu nos résugraines défiler devant nos yeux. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai! S'énerva Pichu, On va y arriver! Aucun pokémon électrique ne peut résister à mes attaques!  
-Si tu les utilises, dit Noctali, tu électrocuteras tout tes coéquipiers, et ça fera encore plus de gens à sauver.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, réfuta Phyllali, Grâce aux baies plongeoires, les attaques électriques sont dirigées en rayons plutôt que de se disperser dans l'eau. Ainsi, elles sont plus précises et ne touchent pas tout le monde. Vous pouvez y arriver, j'ai confiance en vous. »  
Décidés, les pokémons de l'Équipe Jaune plongèrent. Ils se doutaient que l'effet des baies touchait à sa fin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ils y étaient presque!  
Le trou menait à une très grande salle totalement sous l'eau. Les colonnes et le trône avaient dû être fabriqués à partir des pierres des murs. De grands coffres en acier parsemaient la salle, et sur l'un d'eux, Aquali et le sac de l'Équipe Evo reposaient. Ils nagèrent dans sa direction, mais sentirent du mouvement derrière eux. Bien évidemment, quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne virent rien. Ils progressèrent donc, mais cette fois le pokémon mystérieux attrapa Pichu. Encore une fois, personne ne le vit, excepté Pichu qui l'attaqua avec une attaque éclair. Balancée par le choc, elle put rejoindre ses amis. Énervé, le pokémon gardien revint à la charge, cette fois bien visible: c'était un Démanta. Il était au moins cinq fois plus gros qu'eux, et se mouvait bien plus vite et avec bien plus de facilité que les membres de l'équipe. Il lança une attaque bulles d'eau en avançant, et l'équipe eut beaucoup de mal à l'éviter, tant il y avait de bulles et tant ils étaient lents. Mais quand il arriva au contact, il se fit électrocuter par une nouvelle attaque éclair de Pichu. Momentanément paralysé par l'attaque, les autres purent l'attaquer. Mais le Démanta en avait vu de beaucoup plus dures, et les chassa d'une ruade. Le seul pokémon qui avait une chance contre le fabuleux Démanta était bien Pichu, mais elle restait trop lente. Psykokwak la propulsa donc avec une attaque Vibraqua, ce qui lui permit d'atterrir sur la tête de Démanta. Pendant ce temps, les autres plongèrent pour prendre Aquali et le sac si précieux. Ils auraient voulu prendre des trésors, tout particulièrement Psykokwak, malheureusement ils étaient trop chargés et les coffres étaient fermés à clé. Seul un pokémon de type combat aurait pu les aider à les ouvrir, et ils n'en avaient pas dans leur équipe. Ils poussèrent Aquali vers la surface, et elle put ainsi rejoindre la salle où reposaient les autres membres de son équipe. Psykokwak, Capumain et Sarah prévoyaient de repartir aider leur amie, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que leurs branchies avaient disparues, et que leurs pattes perdaient leurs membranes si pratiques pour la nage. Avant de remonter à la surface, Psykokwak envoya un message mental à Pichu pour la prévenir.  
Ils remontèrent à la surface, à bout de souffle. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait en dessous, et même s'ils avaient envie de le savoir, ils savaient ne pas avoir assez d'oxygène pour l'aider. Aquali avait été réveillée par ses acolytes, et elles étaient en train de chercher une échaporbe qui les tireraient tout les sept du donjon.   
Tout d'un coup, Pichu sortit du trou, des éclairs s'échappant encore de ses joues roses.  
« Vite! Cria-t-elle, Fuyons! »  
Et ils eurent juste le temps de voir Démanta s'échapper de la cavité marine avant d'être téléportés grâce à l'échaporbe de l'Équipe Evo.  
Sur la route qui les reconduisait à Villaventure, ils discutèrent:  
« Vraiment? Demanda Aquali, Le seul pokémon qui vous a attaqué était un Magicarpe?  
-Enfin, il nous a attaqués parce que Psykokwak l'a embêté! Expliqua Sarah  
-Eh oh! Ça va! Bougonna Psykokwak, On n'aurait pas pu passer sinon je te signale!  
-N'empêche que se faire battre par un Magicarpe c'est vraiment trop la honte! Commenta Noctali  
-Bien d'accord avec toi! » Ajouta Pichu  
Ils rirent. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés quand ils virent une masse noire couvrir l'horizon. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, elle aussi, et vite. Quand ils se furent assez approchés, ils purent constater qu'il s'agissait des habitants de Villaventure qui étaient venus les acclamer:  
« Bravo à l'Equipe Jaune! Clamèrent-ils, Bravo! »  
Le village avait organisé une grande fête, durant laquelle les deux équipes purent raconter leurs aventures et leurs mésaventures.  
« Wouah, vous avez vraiment vaincu un Démanta? Demanda Octillery, Mais vous êtes tout petits!  
-Vraiment? Demanda Skelenox, Vous avez vraiment été ridiculisés par un Magicarpe?  
-Oh ça va! Pesta Psykokwak »  
Et ainsi se passa la soirée. Relicanth fit même un discours pour remercier l'Équipe Jaune. Au buffet, Sarah vint voir Aquali:  
« C'est dommage, hein?  
-Quoi donc?  
-Que vous n'ayez pas pu prendre le trésor avant de partir?  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »  
Et elle appuya sa réponse en ouvrant son sac. Là, elle révéla un grand nombre de perles et de diamants. Les yeux de Pichu devenaient énormes. Car c'est ça aussi être une grande équipe de secours. L'exploration, si difficile peut-elle sembler, apporte de grandes richesses. Mais pas uniquement des perles et des diamants: également la reconnaissance de tout un village, et surtout d'amis, plus précieux que de l'or...


	9. L'inspecteur

Ils firent la grasse matinée le jour suivant. Une telle fête était mémorable, mais elle forçait à se reposer. Surtout que leur mission n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. Mais le résultat était bien là: le village les reconnaissait enfin comme une équipe d'exception, et ils avaient gagné l'amitié de l'Équipe Evo. Mais ils devaient bientôt découvrir une toute autre récompense en sortant ce jour-là. En effet, quand ils sortirent après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparés, ils trouvèrent leur boîte aux lettres avec du courrier. Enfin, les gens du coin les reconnaissaient et pensaient directement à eux pour les sauver! Ils ouvrèrent donc la boîte et y trouvèrent trois missions, qu'ils se promirent de régler dans la journée. Mais il restait encore une lettre:  
« Chère Équipe Jaune, lut Pichu, Je me nomme Colhomard, et je travaille à la Guilde Grodoudou à Bourg-Trésor. Ma mission est simple: je vais venir vous voir sous peu pour vérifier vos compétences, et voir si vous avez assez de mérite pour rejoindre notre guilde tant estimée. Je devrais arriver dans trois ou quatre jours, et je ne resterais pas plus de deux. Mes respects. Wouah! Mais c'est super! La Guilde de Grodoudou a entendu parler de nous!  
-Ce doit être grâce à Bekipan, répondit Capumain, Il a promit de parler de nous à ses amis, et certains facteurs ont dû parler de nous à Bourg-Trésor!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Sarah, Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas d'ici, moi!  
-La Guilde de Grodoudou, expliqua Capumain, est la guilde d'explorateurs la plus réputée du monde! Les plus grandes équipes de secours se sont formées là-bas, et leurs inscriptions sont très rigoureuses. C'est vraiment une chance qu'ils nous envoient un inspecteur!  
-Oui, mais ça ne va pas être si facile, annonça Psykokwak, Non seulement il est difficile de se faire choisir, mais il faut encore que Colhomard nous trouve valables!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Sarah  
-Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir l'Equipe Evo et leur demander conseil, proposa Pichu, Après tout, ils sont allés chez Grodoudou pendant un moment.  
-Bonne idée! » Commenta Capumain

L'Équipe Evo avait réussi à se payer un château sur une jolie colline boisée. Le château existait bien avant, mais elles avaient embauchés des constructeurs pour les rénovations. Elles avaient décoré avec des artefacts récupérés lors de leurs explorations passées. Par-ci par-là, on trouvait des joyaux, des orbes colorées, et même parfois des trophées d'ennemis vaincus, comme une plume d'Electhor ou une corne de Leviathor.   
Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Phyllali.  
« Oh? C'est vous? Dit-elle, Bienvenue! Notre château vous plaît?  
-Bien sûr! Répondit Sarah, On pourrait voir le reste de l'équipe? On a quelque chose à vous dire.  
-D'accord! Ajouta Phyllali, Nous lisions notre courrier dans le jardin, vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre! »  
Le jardin, lui aussi, était de toute beauté. Il était exclusivement entretenu par Phyllali, qui y avait planté de très nombreuses variétés de buissons, d'arbres et de fleurs, tandis que Noctali et Aquali y avaient installé une fontaine en son centre, une statue d'Evoli la surmontant. Près de ladite fontaine, Noctali et Aquali étaient assises sur des bancs en pierre, et lisaient leur correspondance. Quand elles virent l'Équipe Jaune arriver, elles délaissèrent les lettres et vinrent les accueillir.  
« Vous ici? Demanda Aquali, Quelle bonne surprise!  
-Ça roule? Ajouta Noctali  
-Oui, c'est parfait! Répondit Pichu, Nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin nous disant qu'un inspecteur de la Guilde Grodoudou allait venir nous tester! »  
Les trois chattes échangèrent un regard soucieux, puis Aquali reprit la parole:  
« Ça va être dur, très dur. Mais vous allez être dûment récompensés.  
-La guilde de Grodoudou est très puissante, ajout Phyllali, Et c'est très bien pour les équipes qui débutent.  
-Mais c'est très compliqué, s'empressa de compléter Noctali, L'entraînement est très dur, et on vous pique presque tout l'argent des missions. Il faut accepter beaucoup de choses et n'obtenir qu'après beaucoup d'efforts.  
-Nous on a fait le choix d'abandonner, poursuivit Aquali, On voulait que l'exploration soit un plaisir, alors on est restés auprès de ceux qu'on aime, et au diable la gloire. Chez Grodoudou c'était le travail avant tout. »  
Les membres de l'Équipe Jaune affichèrent des mines dépitées.   
« Vous voulez dire qu'on devrait laisser tomber nous aussi? Demanda Pichu  
-Pas du tout! Protesta Noctali, Vous devez suivre votre propre voie, tout essayer, et ne laisser tomber que quand c'est trop difficile. Tout dépend de votre vision de l'exploration.  
-Vous devez surtout y réfléchir, fit Phyllali, Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère!  
-Et si ça se trouve on ne sera même pas pris... se lamenta Capumain  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça! Pesta Noctali, Vous êtes une grande équipe de secours! Vous avez réussi à nous tirer des griffes de Démanta, oui ou non? Vous allez devenir célèbres, grâce à Grodoudou, ou riches, en restant ici. Mais une chose est sûre.  
-Laquelle? Demanda Sarah  
-Il n'y a de place dans cette ville que pour une seule super-équipe! »  
Ils rirent de cette plaisanterie, puis partirent en mission, chacun de leur côté.   
La nuit venue, et l'Équipe Jaune étant rentrée à la base, ils purent discuter tranquillement:  
« Fiou! Trois missions à la suite dans la même journée, c'est chaud! Annonça Psykokwak.  
-Oui, mais ça nous a servi! Ajouta Sarah, Regarde tout ce qu'on a gagné, ne serait-ce qu'avec les récompenses de missions!  
-Et pour vous... c'est quoi l'exploration? Demanda Capumain, pensif  
-Tu penses encore à ce que nous a dit l'Équipe Evo? Eh bien... »  
Ils réfléchirent tous un bon moment. La question était difficile, et il y avait trop de réponses possibles. Soudain, Psykokwak lâcha:  
« C'est vivre de grandes expériences qui resteront dans nos mémoires très longtemps!  
-Oui, comme l'histoire du Magicarpe! Se moqua Sarah  
-Non, moi je l'ai déjà oubliée! Répondit Psykokwak  
-Tu veux peut-être qu'on te la rappelle? Proposa Pichu  
-Non non, ça va, merci! Scanda Psykokwak  
-Moi je pense que c'est visiter des endroits merveilleux et rencontrer beaucoup de pokémons différents, dit Pichu  
-Et moi... lança Sarah, Je pense que c'est surtout être avec ses amis. Se protéger, s'aider, rire et s'amuser, ensemble. C'est ça, pour moi, l'exploration. »  
Toute l'équipe réfléchit aux réponses proposées.   
« Dans un sens, toutes sont valables, résuma Capumain. Aucune ne prévaut sur les autres. L'exploration, c'est beaucoup plus complexe, grisant et amusant que certains ne veulent l'entendre. En fait, l'exploration, c'est tout cela à la fois.  
-Bien dit, Capumain! Dit Psykokwak en levant son verre de jus de baie  
-Hip hip hip hourra pour Capumain! S'exclama Sarah  
-Hip hip hip hourra pour nous! » Reprit Capumain de plus belle!  
Et voilà comment ils finirent la journée.   
Deux jours plus tard, Colhomard arrivait. Plusieurs personnes, dont l'Équipe Evo, vinrent assister à la rencontre. Colhomard aurait pu être impressionnant, avec ces pinces acérées et sa mine acerbe. Mais il était décidément trop petit. Il était à peine plus grand qu'eux, et pourtant le Colhomard était une forme évoluée. Autrefois, étant un Ecrapince, il avait été une simple recrue de la Guilde. Mais au fil du temps, il a décidé d'en faire pleinement partie, et depuis il a validé plusieurs équipes de secours à travers le monde. L'Équipe s'avança vers lui:  
« Vous êtes Sarah, Capumain, Pichu et Psykokwak, de l'Équipe Jaune? Hmm, je vous imaginais un peu plus âgés...  
-Et alors? Répondit Pichu, vexée, Moi je vous croyais plus grand.  
-Sachez, s'énerva-t-il, que j'ai beau être petit, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience. J'ai côtoyé des équipes de secours très célèbres, telles que l'Équipe Destin! Vous, vous n'êtes jamais sortis de votre campagne! Mais passons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour dire du mal l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi vos missions pour la journée, n'est-ce pas?  
-Eh bien, euh... fit Capumain  
-Non, coupa Sarah  
-Hmm, ce n'est pas grave, reprit l'inspecteur, Ainsi, je vais pouvoir voir comment vous les choisissez. »  
Il sortit une planche en bois avec des feuilles coincées dedans, et cala un stylo entre ses grosses pinces. Il devait avoir été sur mesure pour ne pas exploser sous sa poigne.  
En arrivant devant la Poste Bekipan, et après avoir salué le Bekipan qu'ils avaient sauvé quelques jours auparavant, ils se plantèrent devant le panneau.  
« Alors? Chuchota Sarah, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-Ça va pas être facile, annonça Pichu à voix basse, Et c'est quoi ses critères de sélection d'abord?  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi! Protesta Capumain  
-Ben c'est pas grave! S'exclama Psykokwak, On n'a qu'à choisir au hasard! »  
Ses compagnons blêmirent. Colhomard ne sembla pas étonné et griffonna quelque chose sur son papier. Il s'agissait de trois missions de secours dans la Forêt Claire.  
La mission se déroula plutôt bien. Il y avait quelques pokémons un peu fous sur le chemin, mais ils réussirent soit à fuir soit à les vaincre. Colhomard notait tout sur son petit calepin, mais quoi? Impossible de savoir. Au soir, après avoir reçu les récompenses, il se retira, disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé où se loger. Les aventuriers étaient stressés. Comment la sélection allait-elle se dérouler? Que ce vétéran leur réservait-il? Il dormirent peu.


	10. L'équipe DDA

Le lendemain, ils se dépêchèrent de prendre des missions avant de retrouver Colhomard, pour ne pas avoir à être sous pression à cause de lui. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Relicanth:  
« Ah! Salut les jeunes! Comment ça va?  
-Bien monsieur! Répondit joyeusement Pichu, Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous!  
-Mais c'est normal, voyons. Le moins que je puisse faire pour les habitants de mon village, c'est de les aider à réaliser leurs rêves!  
-Pas de regrets monsieur? Demanda Psykokwak, Vous êtes sûr de vous débrouiller tout seul?  
-Pourquoi, demanda Relicanth, tu en as marre de te faire vaincre par des Magicarpes?  
-Raah! Gronda Psykokwak, Est-ce que cette histoire est destinée à me hanter à jamais? »  
Ils rirent de bon cœur.  
« Bon, j'ai des affaires à régler, leur dit Relicanth, Il faut que je file!  
-D'accord! Répondit Sarah, A la prochaine!  
-Ah, et, au fait, où allez-vous en mission aujourd'hui? S'empressa de demander Relicanth  
-Euh... Dans le bois aux pommes, pourquoi?  
-Eh bien, c'est juste... comme ça, pour faire la conversation.  
-D'accord monsieur, à une autre fois! »  
L'Équipe Jaune s'en alla, comptant bien rejoindre l'inspecteur. Une patte griffue se posa sur l'épaule de Relicanth. Il soupira, et dit:  
« Je suppose que vous avez entendu. Pas besoin de me répéter.  
-Non, ça va, fit une voix aigüe et pincée derrière lui, On se charge du reste.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, siffla une autre voix dans son dos, Sssse sssera rapide, et indolore.  
-De tout mon cœur, murmura Relicanth, pardonnez-moi... »

« Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête! »  
Capumain dressa le badge et téléporta le Cornèbre hors du Bois. Les deux Nidorans, à présent réunis, remercièrent leurs sauveurs.  
« Merci beaucoup! On se retrouve à la Poste! »  
Eux aussi furent téléportés. D'un regard, les membres de l'Équipe se félicitèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Colhomard.  
« Bravo pour cette mission. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu. Rentrons et...  
-Pas si vite! »  
Tout les cinq se retournèrent: personne. Il y eût un coup de vent parmi eux, et Sarah disparut:  
« Sarah!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Éclair! »  
Pichu lança une gerbe d'éclairs en l'air, ce qui décolla les malfaiteurs du plafond. Une Dimoret au regard plein de détermination, un Drascore imposant et un Arbok, la queue enroulée autour de Sarah, apparurent. Colhomard était stupéfait:  
« Pas eux!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Pichu  
-Il s'agit de l'Équipe DDA! C'était une équipe d'explorateurs très célèbres il y a quelques années! Ce sont eux qui ont découvert les premiers l'Île Zéro! Ils étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir des infos, et accomplissaient les pires bassesses pour arriver à leurs fins.  
-L'Équipe DDA? Dit Psykokwak, Jamais entendu parler.  
-QUOI? »  
Les trois explorateurs renégats entrèrent dans une colère noire:  
« Nous sommes les plus grands explorateurs de tout les temps! Clama Dimoret, Grâce à la découverte de l'Île Zéro, nous sommes entrés dans l'Histoire! Notre réputation n'est plus à refaire!  
-Peut-être, grogna Colhomard, mais en tant qu'explorateurs cruels!  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre notre amie? S'énerva Capumain  
-C'est notre mission! Lâcha Drascore, C'est le conseil des fos...  
-La ferme! Coupa Dimoret, Le client est roi, et a demandé une totale protection, même en cas d'échec, ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Ce pokémon fait partie des ennemis de notre client, et nous avons pour ordre de l'appréhender.  
-Rien de persssssonnel là-dedans, siffla Arbok  
-Je ne me laisserais pas faire! » Pesta Sarah  
Elle se débattait avec force, mais sans effet, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une grande effusion de lumière, et pendant laquelle elle se libéra d'un grand bond.   
« Bravo Sarah! Acclama Pichu, Tu as appris l'attaque rebond!  
-Ssssautes comme tu veux! Siffla Arbok de plus belle, Mais tu ne nous échapperas pas! »  
Les trois pokémons se jetèrent sur l'Equipe Jaune. Ils pensaient que tout était fini, mais Colhomard s'interposa, attrapa Drascore et Arbok avec ses pinces, et les rebalança à terre.   
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Demanda Colhomard, Mais venez m'aider!  
-A l'attaque! Cria Dimoret »  
Drascore engagea le combat avec Colhomard, et celui-ci ne put s'en dégager. L'Équipe Jaune attaqua Arbok, mais d'une attaque Vitesse extrême, Dimoret attira Sarah plus loin. Sarah dût lutter pour éviter les assauts de son adversaire. Elle attaquait très vite, mais heureusement Sarah réussit à esquiver. Elle tentait de trouver une faille pour attaquer, mais Dimoret n'en démordait pas.  
De leur côté, les trois autres membres de l'équipe tentaient de maîtriser Arbok. Psykokwak utilisait des attaques choc mentaux pour empêcher l'adversaire de se concentrer, mais il était endurci, et était entré dans une terrible frénésie. Il se bornait à attaquer au corps-à-corps, à coups de crocs et de queue. Pichu lança une cage-éclair, mais attira l'attention du serpent qui lui lança un coup de queue dévastateur.  
« Pichu! » cria Capumain  
Il se lança sur la tête de l'Arbok, l'aveuglant, et lui asséna des attaques griffes avec sa queue.  
Le statu quo restait entre Colhomard et Drascore. Colhomard était petit, mais il était déterminé et avait vu bien trop d'aventures pour s'arrêter maintenant. Il détourna le regard un instant pour voir comment se débrouillait l'Équipe Jaune, et se prit une attaque Direct Toxik. Il s'écroula à terre, mais entraîna son adversaire avec lui d'un coup de pince.   
Dimoret commençait tout juste à s'essouffler. Délaissant les attaques rapides, elle utilisa des attaques moins précises mais plus puissantes. Sarah put donc en profiter pour attaquer. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait un saut de côté pour esquiver, elle décochait un puissant coup de pied. Après plusieurs manœuvres du même type, elle porta le coup final: une attaque rebond. Face contre terre, Dimoret n'eût pas le temps de voir l'attaque venir. Elle se la prit de plein fouet, et tomba dans les pommes. A cette vue, Arbok et Drascore cessèrent de combattre.  
« Qu'est-ssssssse qu'on fait? S'enquit Arbok  
-On fuit! » lâcha Drascore  
Et ils firent; ils coururent très vite, prirent leur chef avec eux, et utilisèrent une échaporbe. C'était fini. Sarah était à bout de souffle: elle avait utilisé tellement d'énergie pour ses esquives et ses capacités qu'elle tombait de fatigue.  
« Ça va Sarah? Demanda Pichu, qui s'était remise du coup dévastateur d'Arbok  
-Je suis... juste... fatiguée...  
-C'était du bon boulot, commenta Colhomard, Une équipe de votre niveau, battre une équipe telle que les DDA... C'est tout simplement prodigieux. Époustouflant! Cependant... L'Équipe DDA n'est pas une équipe de hors-la-loi. Quelqu'un leur a demandé de kidnapper Sarah, et il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Ça vous dit quelque chose, le Conseil des Fosses?  
-Pas du tout, répondit Pichu  
-Hmm, étrange... En tout cas, je vous conseille d'enquêter dessus.  
-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, annonça Capumain  
-Laquelle? S'exclama Colhomard, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une information cruciale  
-Ils risquent d'être déçus, au Conseil des Fosses! »  
Ils rirent. Puis, ils sortirent du bois grâce au badge et se retrouvèrent à la Poste. Après avoir reçu leur récompense, ils retournèrent à leur base. Le soleil se couchait dans un ciel orangé derrière eux. A la porte de leur base, Colhomard leur fit ses adieux:  
« Il va falloir que je rentre à la Guilde. Maître Grodoudou décidera s'il vous prend, ou pas, en fonction de mes notes.  
-Merci de nous avoir aidé contre l’Équipe DDA! Dit Sarah, On ne s'en serait jamais tiré sans vous!  
-Ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile. Je parlerais aussi de cette attaque au Maître. Peut-être saura-t-il vous venir en aide. A une prochaine fois, je l'espère. »  
Puis, il s'en alla. Ce soir-là, ils fêtèrent l’événement, persuadés d'avoir réussi le test. Cependant, Sarah ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce « Conseil des Fosses » lui en voulait. Était-ce à cause de sa nature? Était-ce parce qu'elle était une poké-humaine? Mais ces pensées sombres s'éclipsèrent ce soir-là, grâce à la bonne humeur de ses compagnons.


	11. Un nouveau départ

Le lendemain, après que Colhomard soit parti, l’Équipe Jaune décida de reprendre l'exploration comme les jours précédent. Qui sait ce qui pouvait encore leur arriver? En arrivant sur la place, Bekipan vint leur parler:  
« Salut les copains!  
-Salut Bekipan! Répondit Sarah, Comment ça va?  
-Bien! Maintenant que je n'ai plus à aller dans cette maudite tour, je me sens beaucoup mieux! Écoutez: un pokémon est venu à la Poste, et a dit qu'il voulait vous voir. En personne.  
-Ah bon? Demanda Capumain  
-De quoi il avait l'air? Demanda Sarah  
-C'était un oiseau blanc, des triangles bleus et rouges sur le corps. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un Togekiss. Une de vos connaissances?  
-Euh... Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Pichu, Mais après tout il a peut-être entendu parler de nous grâce à toi!  
-Oh, vous me flattez! Répondit Bekipan, Mais bon, j'ai du travail. A une prochaine fois! »  
Il battit trois fois des ailes, puis s'envola. L'Équipe le regarda s'envoler, puis partit pour la Poste. Arrivés à l'accueil, le standardiste leur montra une porte. Ils la poussèrent et arrivèrent à l'extérieur, dans une sorte de salle d'attente sur la falaise. Sur l'un des bancs en bois disposés ici, attendait ledit Togekiss. Il ne les avait pas vus, et lisait un livre sur les équipes de secours. L'Équipe s'approcha de lui, et alors il posa son ouvrage.  
« Ah, c'est vous, l’Équipe Jaune!  
-Oui, c'est nous, dit Pichu. Je suis Pichu, et voici Capumain, Psykokwak et Sarah. On nous a dit que vous nous cherchiez?  
-Oui, en effet. Je suis envoyé par la directrice de l’École d'Exploration, Mélodelfe. Elle m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci en mains propres. »  
Le pokémon oiseau leur tendit une enveloppe cachetée. Le sceau portait un cœur en motif. L'équipe s'assit sur un banc -à quatre ils prenaient toute la place- et l'ouvrirent. L'enveloppe contenait un petit mot écrit à la main et un dépliant. Le mot avait été écrit avec un stylo à encre arc-en-ciel, une encre qui change perpétuellement de couleur. Il y était écrit:   
« Chère Équipe Jaune, je me nomme Melodelfe, et je suis directrice d'une école pour explorateurs. J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits: d'abord le sauvetage d'un Bekipan dans une tour remplie de Migalos, puis celui d'une équipe célèbre dans la région, et enfin votre victoire contre l'Équipe DDA. Je vous invite cordialement à faire partie de nos élèves pour ce début d'année scolaire. Tout les frais d'inscriptions seront réglés à ma discrétion. Avec impatience de vous rencontrer, Melodelfe. »  
Ils ouvrirent ensuite le dépliant plastifié. Il montrait une école magnifique, avec un grand jardin et avec le signe des équipes de secours. D'autres photos représentaient des lauréats du concours qui permettait d'avoir un certificat d'explorateur, très primé dans certaines Guildes. Il y était écrit: « Dans un cadre agréable et entourés de jeunes explorateurs de votre âge, venez acquérir tout le savoir et les techniques nécessaires pour devenir un grand explorateur. A la fin de vos études, vous obtiendrez un diplôme prouvant votre niveau de connaissances et de compétence. Possède des dortoirs internes à l'établissement ainsi qu'un restaurant scolaire. »  
« Alors? Trépigna Togekiss, Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?  
-Nous sommes invités à rejoindre cette école? Demanda Pichu, interloquée, Mais c'est génial!  
-Et dans cette école, que faites-vous? Demanda Psykokwak  
-Moi? Je suis chargé de la publicité. Je me déplace de région en région pour trouver des pokémons et des familles intéressées. Vous avez beaucoup de chance: vos frais d'inscription sont pris en charge. Tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre.  
-C'est si cher que ça? Demanda Sarah  
-Malheureusement, grimaça Togekiss, les familles de certains des élèves sont très pauvres, et ont beaucoup de mal à trouver l'argent nécessaire. Ce n'est pas spécialement cher, mais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes chances. Mais, n'ayez crainte, puisque ce ne sera pas votre cas! Vous avez décidé?  
-Eh bien, dit Capumain, ce n'est pas le genre de décisions que l'on peut prendre à la légère. Nous devrions y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?  
-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, répondit Pichu  
-Moi aussi, acquiesça Psykokwak, C'est une chance qu'on nous le propose, il nous faut la saisir!  
-Mais... et nos amis ici? S'enquit Sarah, Je n'ai pas envie de les laisser!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, la consola Capumain, Nous reviendrons dès que nos études seront terminées. Nous ne partons pas pour toujours. »  
Sarah ferma les yeux, et réfléchit. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à cette ville. Il lui semblait que tout allait trop vite. Hier, elle se réveillait dans un nouveau corps, et aujourd'hui elle devait quitter ses nouveaux amis. Mais pas tout ses amis. Psykokwak, Capumain et Pichu resteraient avec elle. C'étaient ses meilleurs amis. Et elle voulait rester avec eux.  
« J'accepte!  
-C'est décidé alors, dit Togekiss, Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir! »  
Il s'envola.  
« Que ce soit bien clair, dit Capumain, Nous ne voulons pas d'une grande cérémonie d'adieu, et on ne veut faire de mal à personne. Aujourd'hui, nous partons en mission normalement, et nous partirons quand Togekiss viendra nous chercher. Nous ne devons parler de cela à personne, compris?  
-Oui.   
-Oui!  
-Promis! »

Ils partirent en mission comme prévu. Ils étaient excités, mais ils avaient comme un pincement au cœur. Pour Capumain et Pichu, cette ville était leur lieu de naissance. Ils reviendraient, bien sûr, mais dans combien de temps? Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs amis s'inquiètent, mais en tant qu'explorateurs, ils devaient aussi aller de l'avant.  
Ce soir-là, quand ils rentrèrent de mission, tout les habitants de la ville s'étaient réunis. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait parlé.  
« Désolé d'avoir cafté, s'excusa Bekipan, Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter aux portes.  
-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas vous en aller sans nous dire au revoir! Pesta Noctali  
-Mais... C'est que...  
-C'est dommage que vous partiez si vite, coupa Relicanth, Mais c'est la vie. Vous reviendrez bientôt?  
-Oui, dès que nous aurons fini l'année scolaire nous reviendrons, expliqua Pichu, Nous reviendrons très vite vous voir!  
-En tout cas, vous ne partirez pas sans ceci! » Ajouta Kangourex  
Elle, ainsi que les deux Keckléons, s'approchèrent avec du tissu jaune. Kangourex le dévoila comme étant quatre capes cousues mains.  
« C'est moi qui les ai faites! Se vanta Kangourex  
-Grâce à notre tissu! Dirent en cœur les Kéckléons  
-On pensait que votre équipe n'était pas assez... Jaune! Plaisanta Aquali  
-Je les ai faites spécialement pour chacun d'entre vous. Elles devraient avoir votre taille. Essayez-les! »  
C'étaient de magnifiques capes de voyage. Derrière était brodé le symbole des équipes de secours, et elle s'accrochait par devant grâce à leur badge d'explorateur. Elles étaient magnifiques, et leur allaient comme des gants. Des larmes perlaient sous leurs yeux.  
« C'est... C'est un cadeau magnifique, sanglota Pichu, On ne pourra jamais vous remercier assez!  
-Que nenni! Expliqua Skelenox, Ces cadeaux sont pour vous remercier. Vous nous avez déjà tout donné en retour!  
-Nous ne serions jamais revenues ici sans vous! Dit Phyllali  
-Et moi, je serais encore coincé dans cette toile sans vous! Ajouta Bekipan  
-Comment se passer de vous? Poursuivit Relicanth, Tout ces souvenirs... Tout ces moments passés ensemble, bons comme mauvais, nous les garderons en mémoire ici, dans notre cœur. Nous ne vous oublierons jamais. Maintenant, partez!  
-Je garderais votre maison en votre absence! Promit Skelenox  
-C'est l'heure, maintenant! Pleura kangourex, A la prochaine! »  
En effet, Togekiss les attendait, accompagné de trois Roucarnages. L'équipe aurait voulu rester encore un peu, mais tout le village les poussait à partir. Ils firent tous de grands signes aux autres, se promettant de leur envoyer des nouvelles. Quand les quatre explorateurs arrivèrent près des quatre oiseaux, Togekiss leur demanda:  
« C'est bon, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?  
-Oui, dit Sarah en essuyant ses larmes  
-Ah, je sais ce que c'est. Mais vous allez les revoir bientôt. Dans un an, vous serez encore plus mûrs, et vous serez contents de les retrouver. Parfois, il faut s'éloigner de quelqu'un pendant un moment pour se rendre compte à quel point on l'apprécie. Allez, maintenant il faut partir! »  
Sarah monta sur le dos de Togekiss, et les autres montèrent sur les Roucarnages. Ils s'envolèrent ensemble, et survolèrent l'océan. Ils volaient à une vitesse telle qu'il semblait qu'ils arriveraient à toucher le soleil avant qu'il ne finisse de se coucher. Mais ils se couchèrent avant lui. Sauf Sarah, qui resta éveillée avec ses pensées pendant tout le trajet. Sa vie de pokémon venait tout juste de commencer, et elle avait pourtant vécu tant de souvenirs qu'il lui était impossible de n'y pas penser la nuit. Et alors que les étoiles apparaissaient sur les vagues, Sarah s'endormit, prête à prendre en main son avenir...


	12. L'école d'exploration

« La voilà, mes amis! » annonça Togekiss!  
Les quatre explorateurs se réveillèrent, les yeux collants et la bouche pâteuse. Ils avaient dormis longtemps -pendant tout le trajet- et voyaient enfin la terre depuis plusieurs heures. C'était une falaise à pente douce, sur laquelle on voyait de l'herbe bien verte et de nombreuses fleurs. Un peu plus loin, le grand bâtiment pris en photo sur le dépliant se dressait fièrement. Il était exactement comme sur les photos qu'ils avaient vus la veille.  
Les quatre pokémons oiseaux atterrirent juste devant le bâtiment, et l'équipe put voir qu'un M.Mime et une Mélodelfe les attendaient devant la porte.  
« Je dois y aller, annonça Togekiss. A une prochaine fois!  
-Bon voyage! Lui dit Sarah  
-Bon voyage à vous! Lui rétorqua Togekiss, C'est votre voyage qui sera le plus instructif! Et pour cause! Mais je vous laisse aux mains de Mélodelfe maintenant. »  
Puis, il reprit son envol. Après lui avoir fait quelques signes de la main, les quatre amis de l’Équipe Jaune s'approchèrent des deux pokémons normal.   
« Bonjour ! Dit Pichu, Nous sommes l’Équipe Jaune !  
-Bienvenue, très chers ! Répondit Mélodelfe d'une voix très affectueuse, presque maternelle, Je suis Mélodelfe ; je suis la directrice de cette école. Et voici notre concierge, M.Mime.  
-Enchanté !  
-Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous adresser à l'un d'entre nous. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons faire un tour de l'établissement. »  
Ils poussèrent les grandes portes et rentrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand atrium, une salle carrée dont le centre était un petit jardin avec une fontaine. Les bords de la salle étaient des couloirs qui devaient conduire aux autres parties du château. Traversant le carré de pelouse, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir Nord. Sur leur gauche, de grands vitraux coloraient le sol où ils se réfléchissaient. Au milieu du couloir, un très grand escalier de marbre conduisait aux étages supérieurs. Mélodelfe s'arrêta devant.   
« Continuez votre route dans le couloir jusqu'au cul-de-sac et vous trouverez le bureau de M.Mime. Les couloirs de l'atrium conduisent aux salles de cours. Nous ne vous présentons pas l'équipe pédagogique, vous la rencontrerez en même temps que les autres élèves. En haut... (elle poursuivit en montant les marches, les cinq autres pokémons sur ses talons) ce sont les dortoirs. Le couloir de droite est pour les filles, le dortoir de gauche pour les garçons. Vous verrez l'organisation des chambres avec vos camarades. Il y a également un autre escalier qui conduit au deuxième étage, puis au toit. Certains cours se passeront là-bas. Il est libre d'accès tant que vous restez prudents. Rapasdepic sera là pour vous récupérer en cas de chute mais ne le mobilisez pas trop souvent. Le deuxième étage, c'est la réserve et les cours d'études supérieures. Vous n'assisterez à aucune leçon là-bas ; ce sont pour ceux qui ont déjà eu leur diplôme de compétences basiques.  
-Et le restaurant scolaire ? Demanda Psykokwak, affamé  
-Il se trouve dans le couloir de gauche à partir de l'atrium. Il est interdit d'y aller en dehors des pauses-repas ! Plaisanta-t-elle en clignant de l’œil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sitôt que vous aurez mis vos affaires dans vos chambres, vous pourrez rejoindre les autres élèves au petit déjeuner. Nous ne sommes pas encore très nombreux, le premier semestre ne commence que dans une semaine. Ce sont principalement les élèves venant à pied qui sont déjà là pour le début d'année. »  
Partant des deux côtés du couloir du premier étage, Psykokwak et Capumain s'installèrent dans une chambre et Pichu et Sarah dans une autre. Ils déposèrent leurs capes jaunes dans la malle posée au pied de leurs lits à baldaquin. Les murs étaient nus, mais un post-it posé sur la table de chevet leur indiquait que les élèves pouvaient mettre autant de posters et de photos que désiré, à condition de les retirer avant la fin de l'année. Leurs fenêtres donnaient une vue sur le magnifique domaine scolaire : d'abord le grand jardin qui servait de cour de récréation, puis, en se rapprochant de l'horizon, le lac Azuré d'un côté et le Cap Enchanteur de l'autre.   
Les quatre membres de l’Équipe Jaune eurent le temps de profiter de la salle de bain commune de leurs dortoirs respectifs, puis descendirent pour petit-déjeuner. Le réfectoire était une grande salle munie de trois longues tables de banquets : deux au milieu de la salle, parallèles, et une autre au fond où s'asseyaient les professeurs. Comme leur avait expliqué Mélodelfe il y a peu, tout les élèves et professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mélodelfe et M. Mime avaient déjà pris place à la table du fond aux côtés d'un Rapasdepic, d'un Avaltout, d'un Ludicolo et d'un Noarfang. L'une des deux tables centrale était vide, l'autre était occupée par 6 élèves d'âges différents. Ils paraissaient bien peu par rapport à la capacité de la table, et ce même quand l'équipe vint grossir leur rang. Sarah s'assit à côté d'une négapi, et Pichu à côté d'un pingoléon.  
« Ah, vous êtes les nouveaux ? Demanda un Spoink à table lui aussi, Je suis Spoink, et je vais entamer ma première année !  
-Enchantée ! Dit Sarah, Nous sommes l’Équipe Jaune, et nous aussi on est en première année ! »  
Puis, Spoink présenta les élèves à table : il y avait Posipi et Négapi, les deux jumelles, Pingoléon, le premier de la classe Basique de l'an dernier et qui venait pour des cours avancés, ainsi que Chenipan de première année et sa sœur Parasect qui, elle, était en cours avancés. Après que Capumain ait raconté leur histoire à leurs futurs camarades, des Lombres arrivèrent avec des plateaux de fruits et les posèrent à leur table. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'être priés pour se jeter sur la nourriture. Les professeurs avaient un peu plus de retenue, excepté Ludicolo et Avaltout, respectivement professeurs d'arts&exploration et de cuisine&survie. Une demi-heure après, repus, ils constataient trois des quatre plateaux vides. Psykokwak avança une main vers l'une des dernières pommes pour la manger, mais il n'avait décidément plus faim.  
Après manger, comme les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés, ils allèrent dans le jardin de l'école.  
« Eh, demanda Posipi, ça vous dirait une partie de Poké-Bowl ?  
-De quoi ? Demanda Sarah  
-Tu ne connais pas le Poké-Bowl ? Demanda Parasect de sa voix loufoque  
-Non, répondit Pichu, mais c'est normal, je te rappelle que c'est une poké-humaine !  
-Hmm, eh bien dans ce cas nous allons te montrer, ce n'est pas grave ! Déclara Pingoléon, Coatox, le prof de sport, n'est pas encore arrivés, mais le local où est entreposé le matériel est libre d'accès aux élèves. »  
En effet, grâce à une clé que Mélodelfe lui avait remise, Pingoléon put entrer dans la salle et revenir avec une Pokéballe. Elle était en métal léger, et était grosse comme deux fois Chenipan. La moitié supérieure était rouge et l'autre blanche, et on voyait plusieurs traces de griffes et de pinces dessus, signe que les élèves l'utilisaient à cœur joie.  
Ils allèrent ensuite derrière le château, car il y avait un terrain de Poké-Bowl déjà prêt. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un terrain de sport, et s'intégrait parfaitement dans le jardin : il ressemblait plutôt à une galerie de buissons parcourue par un petit chemin de terre. Toutefois, aux deux extrémités, des trous ronds avaient été creusés dans le sol et remplis par un filet qui servaient de buts.  
« Le principe est simple, expliqua Pingoléon, C'est un jeu d'équipe. Tu prends la balle, et ton but est d'aller la placer dans ton camp pour marquer des points. D'habitude, le but du jeu est de marquer le plus de points durant la partie, mais en tournois, la partie ne s'arrête parfois qu'uniquement au moment où ton équipe a mis la balle dans tout les différents filets. Ainsi, le jeu devient encore plus tactique ! De plus, les terrains comportent souvent des labyrinthes ou des pièges. On va faire une partie normale. (Il lança la balle à Sarah) La première équipe à 3 points l'emporte. On a le droit aux capacités, vus que nous ne sommes pas d'assez haut niveau pour utiliser des capacités interdites, et n'hésitez pas à utiliser tout les moyens possibles pour récupérer la balle : presque tout est permis ! »  
Pingoléon, qui était démesurément fort, fut nommé arbitre, avec Chenipan qui ne pouvait pas jouer à cause de sa taille et de sa lenteur. Les équipes furent formées par Pingoléon : d'un côté, Posipi, Spoink, Sarah et Psykokwak, et de l'autre, Négapi, Parasect, Capumain et Pichu.   
Quand le coup d'envoi fut donné, Capumain et Sarah s'élancèrent pour rattraper la poké-balle. Capumain l'attrapa avec sa queue, mais Sarah donna un coup des deux pieds dedans, ce qui repoussa Capumain. Au sol, elle rattrapa la balle, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retrouva bloquée par Parasect. Cette dernière décocha un coup de pince vers Sarah qui esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Elle s'apprêtait à courir pour distancer son adversaire, mais elle s'effondra au sol à cause d'un croche-pied de Parasect. La poké-balle roula aux pieds de Pichu qui partit en avant, encadrée par Capumain et Négapi. Spoink et Psykokwak s'interposèrent et lancèrent des chocs mentaux qui firent tomber les deux protecteurs de Pichu, ce qui laissa le temps à Sarah de prendre la balle. Elle sauta au-dessus d'une haie de buissons et passa à portée de Parasect, restée en défense, mais Posipi lança une cage-éclair au pokémon champignon. Paralysée, elle ne put empêcher Sarah de marquer le premier point. Pingoléon lança la balle à Parasect après que les deux équipes soient revenues au centre du terrain. L'équipe adverse, à l'exception de Spoink, se dressèrent devant elle pour l'arrêter, mais Parasect lança un para-spore, et n'eût plus qu'à les pousser sur le côté pour poursuivre sa route vers le camp adverse. Tout près du trou, Parasect la projeta vers le sol, mais Spoink bondit et attrapa la balle. Il sauta le plus vite possible pour se rapprocher du trou opposé, mais Capumain lui prit la balle avec la queue avant de le projeter avec les pieds. Il n'eût plus qu'à éviter le reste de l'équipe qui venait de se relever avant de pouvoir marquer. Pingoléon relança à nouveau la balle que Spoink attrapa. Capumain décocha sa queue pour la lui prendre, mais il se prit en même temps le pistolet à eau de Psykokwak et l'éclair de Posipi. Escorté par Sarah, Spoink sautilla en direction de la zone de marquage, et passa entre les pattes de Parasect qui voulait l'arrêter. Sarah n'eût pas cette chance, et fut projetée en arrière par le violent coup de pince qu'elle se prit. Toutefois, Spoink réussit tout de même à marquer. La balle fut remise au centre du terrain. Négapi l'attrapa et fonça vers la zone adverse, paralysant sa sœur sur le chemin. Elle allait marquer, mais elle se prit le coup de pied sauté de Sarah. Spoink s'empressa de reprendre la balle en l'air et la lança. Mal dirigé, le tir arriva entre les pattes de Parasect. Mais, pendant qu'elle faisait toutes sortes de manœuvres pour la récupérer, Psykokwak la poussa d'un pistolet à eau, Sarah l'attrapa, gratifiant une Parasect étonnée d'un « merci ! » et enfin marqua le point final : Sarah, Spoink, Psykokwak et Posipi venaient de gagner le match !  
L'équipe congratula Sarah, puis chacun félicita tout les autres pour leurs actions.   
« Beau jeu ! Fit remarquer Pingoléon, J'avoue avoir été impressionné ! Même pour des gens qui ne jouent pas souvent au Poké-Bowl, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien ! Enfin (il prit un air plutôt sombre) ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut dire de Parasect, qui a joué comme un pied. »  
Un silence gênant s'imposa, jusqu'à ce que Psykokwak le brise en disant :  
« Je ne trouve pas ! Et je pense que la tête de Sarah non plus ! »  
Ils rirent, y compris Pingoléon qui retrouva finalement le sourire.  
La journée se passa dans les jeux, et au soir, ils partirent pour leurs dortoirs. Passé l'escalier, les filles allèrent d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Sarah et Pichu prirent leurs lits près de la fenêtre, tandis que les jumelles s'installaient près de la porte. Parasect, elle, avait droit à une sorte de coussin rond et moelleux qui s'adaptait mieux à sa forme. Elle s'endormit vite. Les plus jeunes, par contre, restèrent encore un peu éveillées.  
« Il est souvent comme ça, Pingoléon ? Demanda Pichu  
-Laisse tomber, dit Négapi, Il lui arrive d'être un peu rabat-joie, mais il est comme ça. Il est sympa, mais il se prend juste un peu trop au sérieux.  
-Je me demande comment il se débrouille au Poké-Bowl... réfléchit Sarah à voix haute  
-N'y pense même pas ! Lui répondit Posipi, Il aurait gagné seul contre tous sans même avoir le droit d'utiliser ses capacités ! »


	13. Le début de l'année

Le reste de la semaine fut à peu près semblable. Et, enfin, au début de la semaine suivante, ce fut la rentrée. Les professeurs arrivèrent en premier, puis l'embarcation Wailord (c'est-à-dire un Wailord avec une nacelle sur le dos) amena la plupart des élèves restant en fin d'après-midi. M. Mime fit faire le tour de l'école aux nouveaux arrivants, et les élèves de grade supérieur rejoignirent Parasect et Pingoléon, laissant ainsi l'Équipe Jaune et les autres élèves seuls. Ce fut au soir, lors du dîner, que l'équipe put rencontrer les autres élèves de leur classe. Beaucoup étaient très contents de pouvoir entrer dans cette école, et étaient très excités. D'autres, comme Embrylex et Paras (la petite sœur de Parasect) étaient plus silencieux. Le repas fut très copieux (mais les deux tables restaient très peu remplies du côté des élèves, avec seulement 17 occupants de première année et 6 de classes supérieures) et bientôt ils partirent pour les dortoirs. Paras prit un autre dortoir avec les filles de classe supérieure, tandis que Axoloto et Lippouti prenait sa place. Psykokwak et Capumain, eux, partageaient leur chambre avec Spoink, Chenipan, Embrylex et Vortente. Du côté des filles, elles passèrent leur soirée à parler de l'école, de ceci et de cela, bien qu'Axoloto monopolisa pratiquement toujours la parole. Lippouti fut obligée de lui faire un vent glace pour qu'elle parle moins, ce qui fit bien rire les autres. Dans l'autre dortoir, les membres de l'équipe purent rencontrer Vortente. Il était très impatient de commencer les cours et avait amené avec lui une malle entière de livres. Embrylex, lui, était très fermé. Il parlait peu, tout comme il avait très peu de bagages. Quand Spoink lui demanda pourquoi il était ici, d'une voix très basse il répondit « C'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu... »  
Le lendemain, les cours commençaient. Bien sûr, les quatre membres de l'équipe Jaune avaient cours ensemble. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord par un cours de bases d'exploration, cours tenu par Noarfang. Il s'agissait d'un cours formel et magistral, très proche du cours d'histoire de l'exploration de Bastiodon, dans lequel ils se contentaient d'écrire la leçon sous la dictée. Pour l'instant, les cours n'étaient pas très intéressants. Mais ensuite, ils eurent deux heures de Techniques de combat avec Kabutops. Celui-ci voulut d'abord connaître les compétences de chacun, et lança alors un combat entre tout les élèves. Posipi et Négapi s'étaient alliées, et avaient réussi à tenir plus longtemps que les autres, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blizzi qui les balaya. Vortente entama un long combat contre Sarah, qui ne se termina que quand Pichu les mit K.O. tout les deux. Capumain combattit pendant un bon moment un Débugant, mais il épuisait son adversaire par des esquives répétées, ce qui lui permit de gagner le combat. Au final, il ne restait plus que Capumain, Blizzi, Pichu et Embrylex debout. Blizzi lança une attaque Tranch'herbe sur Pichu pour l'achever, et Capumain en profita pour le mettre K.O.. Mais quand il combattit Embrylex, il ne put rien faire ; resté en arrière, ne combattant que ceux qui s'étaient trop intéressés à lui, Embrylex ne s'était pas du tout essoufflé. Patient, il avait réussi à contrecarrer tout les assauts de Capumain, et finalement, il lui lança un Jet-pierres fatal. Kabutops avait regardé tout le combat d'un œil patient. A la fin, il affirma :  
« Nous avons un niveau très hétérogène. Certains ont un niveau très bon, presque effrayant (il lança un regard de biais à Embrylex en disant cela) mais d'autres ont encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ; quand on est explorateur, on peut trouver de nombreuses méthodes alternatives au combat quand on se retrouve face à plus fort que soit. Mais ça, vous l'apprendrez avec Xatu. »  
Xatu était le professeur de Stratégie. Il était assez bizarre, et oubliait parfois ce dont il parlait. Ces cours se déroulaient sous forme d'énigmes. Les élèves recevaient des cas de figure, ils essayaient d'abord de les résoudre chacun de leur côté, puis Xatu faisait une correction collective en mettant en commun toutes les réponses. Parfois, il s'agissait d'énigmes dont se servaient -selon Xatu- les propriétaires de trésors pour les protéger, ou bien un groupe d'explorateurs étaient piégé et il fallait trouver une solution pour les en sortir en fonction des compétences de chacun. Pichu, Vortente et Ecayon était très forts à ce jeu-là, mais Psykokwak et Débugant étaient absolument perdus. Psykokwak arrivait toujours à rendre les situations encore pire qu'au départ, et Débugant faisait toujours foncer les explorateurs dans la mêlée, chose que Xatu ne voyait pas toujours d'un très bon œil. L'après-midi, ils eurent cours avec Rapasdepic, le professeur d'étude de terrains, et avec Tengalice, le professeur de Pokémon&habitats. Le premier était assez strict, mais il aidait tout de même les élèves, jugeant que cette matière était importante à retenir pour être un bon explorateur. Le second, cependant, semblait détester son travail et les cours n'avançaient pas à cause des petites interruptions autobiographiques.   
Au soir, Psykokwak était exténué. Après avoir mangé tout ce que son ventre pouvait engloutir (ce qu'Avaltout considérait comme un signe de bonne santé, comme il le fit remarquer en passant près de Psykokwak pour aller à la table du staff), il s'écroulait sur son lit, ronflant de toutes ses forces. Les autres étaient bien plus endurants : la plupart faisaient leurs devoirs dans le petit salon attenant à tout les dortoirs, puis partaient dans leurs chambres pour lire comme Vortente ou pour discuter comme Marill et Axoloto.   
Lors du deuxième jour, les élèves découvrirent deux nouveaux cours. Le premier, arts&exploration, était assez ennuyeux, car il existait peu d'art dérivé de l'exploration, et que malgré les théories de leur professeur, Ludicolo, les œuvres ne se multipliaient pas à une vitesse affolante. Bien sûr, Vortente était très intéressé par ce cours, lui qui avait lu les mémoires de Castorno et les chroniques de l'Équipe Destin. Mais pour les autres, qui ne se sentaient pas vraiment l'envie de publier leurs mémoires, de peindre leurs plus mémorables batailles ou de sculpter leurs adversaires, ce cours n'était pas des plus intéressants. L'autre était le cours de Cuisine&survie, dirigé par Avaltout, mais comme Avaltout aimait goûter les exercices des élèves, il s'agissait surtout d'un cours de cuisine. Les élèves travaillaient aux fourneaux par paires et tentaient de réaliser les recettes que leur demandait le professeur. Posipi et Négapi se débrouillaient à merveille, tandis que Pichu et Sarah avaient le plus grand mal du monde. Dans le binôme Capumain-Psykokwak, les recettes étaient réalisées avec adresse et rapidité, et gardaient un goût hors du commun. Mais peut-être qu'ils auraient de meilleures notes si Psykokwak ne se sentait pas toujours obligé de les goûter en entier.  
Mais le cours que tous redoutaient était celui de Coatox, le professeur de sport. En effet, si beaucoup pouvaient apprécier le Poké-Bowl ou la course d'obstacles, peu appréciaient quand Coatox supervisait. Il était en effet de renommée générale que Coatox aimait voir les élèves supplier la fin du cours ou s'effondrer de fatigue. Autrement, nul n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il se complaisait à lancer des exercices plus fatigants et difficiles les uns que les autres. Pourquoi, semblait-il penser, se contenter d'une simple course d'obstacles sur 500 mètres quand on peut, de surcroît, rajouter des fosses à Carvanhas après les haies ? Après ce cours, que seul pouvait apprécier Débugant, le seul soulagement fut de ne rien avoir après d'autre que le repas. Et les jours où les élèves terminaient leur journée avec Coatox, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de s'effondrer comme Psykokwak.


	14. L'épreuve

Un matin, lors du petit déjeuner, alors que tout le monde déplorait l'heure de sport prochaine ou bien se vantait de son 8 sur 10 en cuisine, Mélodelfe se leva et fit une annonce :  
« Très chers amis et futurs explorateurs, la fin du premier trimestre arrive à grands pas. Pour vous préparer à l'évaluation finale de fin d'année, nous allons préparer une sorte d'examen blanc. Cette épreuve sera un mélange de toutes les disciplines et aura pour but secondaire de vous donner une idée de votre potentiel réel. Cette épreuve est encore en préparation, mais elle aura lieu sous peu. Sur ce, bon appétit !! »  
Mais, à la différence des jours précédents, personne ne mangea beaucoup -excepté Psykokwak- pour pouvoir parler de l’Épreuve de fin de trimestre.   
« Une épreuve ? Génial ! S'exclama Marill  
-Oulàlà ! Mais je ne serais jamais prêt moi ! S'inquiéta Chenipan  
-Toutes les disciplines, se lamenta Spoink, ça veut dire que le Sport en fera partie ?  
-Moi j'ai hâte de voir ce que je vaux, pas vous ? Demanda Pichu  
-Moi aussi ! » Confirma Sarah  
Et ainsi de suite. L'agitation continua même pendant les heures de cours. Chacun tentait de se préparer pour l'évaluation à venir, essayant tant bien que mal de deviner ce qui pourrait être au menu de ce pain surprise.  
« A priori, réfléchit un soir Vortente dans la salle commune des premières années, ils vont nous mettre en expérience réelle, voir comment on se débrouillerait dans un vrai donjon. Étant donné qu'on a bossé sur le travail d'équipe avec Noarfang, on va sûrement nous mettre en petits groupes. Il faut s'attendre à un boss à la fin du donjon, ce qui doit être la partie de Kabutops...  
-Mais certains cours vont être oubliés n'est-ce pas ? Se demanda Sarah, Je veux dire, ça paraît hallucinant de faire une épreuve en cadre réel d'arts et exploration ou d'histoire de l'exploration, non ?  
-Qui sait ? Proposa Débugant, Peut-être va-t-il falloir déclamer un poème au dernier ennemi ? »

Mais quand ils en discutaient avec les professeurs, l'ambiance était bien différente. La plupart se sentaient obligés d'accélérer leurs cours pour être sûrs que les élèves soient prêts le jour de la fameuse évaluation. D'autres, comme Coatox et Tengalice, voyaient dans ce contrôle un moyen d'être encore plus sadique pour le premier et encore plus critique pour le second. Il y avait enfin Avaltout et Ludicolo qui semblaient persuadés que ce serait amusant pour eux comme pour leurs élèves. Mais quelle que soit leur réaction, ils mettaient tous une pression monstre sur le dos de leurs élèves. 

 

Un jour, enfin, Mélodelfe leur annonça que l'évaluation allait commencer. Ils feraient le déplacement pendant le week-end et le contrôle en lui-même durerait entre deux et cinq jours en fonction de l'aptitude des élèves. Vortente avait raison : ils furent divisés en groupes. Capumain se retrouva avec Chenipan et Négapi, Psykokwak était en équipe avec Paras, Axoloto et Débugant, et enfin Sarah et Pichu s'allièrent à Spoink et Embrylex. Leur destination était la Forêt Mystère.  
« Au cœur de cette forêt truffée de pièges et d'énigmes, vous trouverez un trésor gardé. Restez sur vos gardes et apportez-nous le trésor. Vous serez surveillés par Xatu et Rapasdepic qui feront leur rapport afin de vous donner la note qui vous correspond. »  
Immédiatement après avoir terminé le petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent en route. L'école d'exploration se trouvant sur une île, il leur fallu tout d'abord rejoindre un bras de terre au Nord-Est avant de former un convoi à pied. Il s'agissait d'une île très verte où la végétation sauvage poussait librement. Ils y trouvèrent de nombreux pokémons plante et insecte, sûrement ignorants de la civilisation du Continent. Enfin, ils établirent un camp de base à l'orée d'une grande forêt dont les arbres prenaient des couleurs saugrenues. La nuit était tombée, et ils organisèrent une sorte de barbecue la veille de l'épreuve. Bercés par la chaleur et la danse imprévisible des flammes du feu de camp, leurs esprits furent apaisés, bien loin de leur angoisse passée.  
Le lendemain, au réveil des élèves, M.Mime déblaya les restes de bois brûlé et laissa Mélodelfe faire son discours aux premières années:  
« Nous voici donc tous réunis pour cette première évaluation collective. Je vous rappelle donc que votre but est de vaincre le gardien au centre du donjon pour nous ramener le trésor qu'il protège. Ceci -elle désigna une sorte de balle hérissée de piquants- vous sera utile si votre groupe est trop faible pour continuer ou si vous désirez abandonner. Vous la lancerez vers le ciel, et Rapasdepic viendra vous chercher. Pour ce qui est du barème (un certain nombre d'élèves devinrent soudain beaucoup plus attentifs), pour chaque matière, 12 points représenteront le travail de l'équipe et les 8 autres représenteront votre travail individuel. Bien, organisez-vous selon les groupes qui ont été formés lors des derniers jours, l'épreuve va commencer. »  
Les élèves commencèrent donc à se répartir, se souhaitant bonne chance l'un l'autre :  
« A la prochaine, sœurette ! Lança Posipi,  
-Bonne chance, très chères ! Déclara Capumain,  
-On se retrouve sur l'autre rive ! » proposa Vortente, même si personne ne se sentit visé.   
Enfin, l'évaluation tant attendue devait commencer.

Spoink était en tête du groupe de Pichu et Sarah. Il bondissait gaiement au milieu des feuilles aux couleurs aussi changeantes que l'encre de Mélodelfe. Arrivant à un croisement, les quatre pokémons décidèrent de s'arrêter. Sarah déploya le pense-bête qui leur avait été distribué lors du trajet. On y voyait le contour de la forêt, mais guère plus (une sorte de carte à compléter) ainsi que la liste des disciplines sur lesquelles ils seraient évalués.  
« Bien, annonça Pichu, nous venons juste d'entrer dans la forêt, et pour l'instant il ne me semble pas avoir rencontré d'énigmes ou quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, nous voilà déjà devant un choix à faire.  
-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sarah, Après tout, ce n'est qu'un croisement !  
-Mais le problème est là ! Contredit Pichu, Xatu nous a déjà dit de nous méfier des apparences. Et vu le nom de cette forêt, nous devrions être d'autant plus sur nos gardes !  
-Pfff ! Souffla Embrylex en s'engageant dans le passage du milieu, On ne va tout de même pas se poser ce genre de questions à chaque fois qu'on changera de chemin quand même ! Nous sommes notés sur le temps qu'on aura mis à finir l'examen, je vous rappelle ! Et dans un vrai donjon, il vaudra mieux ne pas s'attarder ! »  
Nul ne dit mot. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent devant une stèle. Leur paraissant évident qu'il s'agissait d'une énigme faisant partie du test, ils la lurent. Elle était en runes-empreintes, un langage que seul Spoink maîtrisait vraiment :   
« Pour continuer votre route, lut-il, il vous faudra rappeler à cette pierre porteuse des ans qui est le pokémon qui, le premier, offrit son aide aux pokémons dans le besoin. »  
Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Cela s'annonçait déjà très mal : dès l'épreuve d'Histoire de l'exploration, ils ne savaient que répondre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, tentant de savoir quel genre de porte cette pierre pourrait ouvrir si on lui donnait le bon mot de passe. Impatient, Spoink finit par annoncer : « Oh, mais j'en sais rien moi, Pikachu ? »  
Était-ce la bonne réponse ? En tout cas, il y eût une réaction, car le sol se mit à trembler. Mais quand tout s'arrêta, les quatre pokémons ne comprirent pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de la pierre géante qui roulait derrière eux. Ayant un trajet linéaire, ils voulurent l'éviter en se jetant sur les côtés, mais ils découvrirent avec effroi que les arbres sur les côtés étaient peints sur un mur ! Ils furent obligés de sprinter pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Entre deux respirations fortes, Pichu lança :  
« Au moins, Pff-hff, on doit aussi se débarrasser, Pff-hff, de l'épreuve de Coatox, Pff-hff, comme ça ! »  
Et en effet, le parcours ne s'arrêtait pas là : Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un précipice. Mais, fort heureusement, des lianes avaient été disposées à intervalles réguliers, pendant des arbres au-dessus pour leur permettre de passer. La pierre se rapprochait, et il fallait se dépêcher. Pichu partit la première, talonnée par Embrylex, tandis que Sarah attrapa Spoink qui avait peine à suivre et l'attrapa. Elle bondit ensuite de liane en liane, ne se retournant que pour voir le rocher chuter en contrebas.  
« Ouf ! S'exclama Sarah, finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça ! »  
Mais, comme si Arceus l'avait entendue, une grosse boule verte la frôla de quelques centimètres : des Pomdepiks tombaient du ciel ! Et Pichu, en recevant un sur la tête, lâcha sa liane. Toutefois, Embrylex se laissa un peu glisser sur le bas de sa liane, et réussit à la rattraper, puis à la lancer de l'autre côté du ravin. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, ils étaient saufs.  
« Et de deux ! Cria sarah »  
Pichu, fort essoufflée, ne put que cracher un « merci » aussi fort que son corps voulait bien lui permettre à un Embrylex indifférent.  
« Et je suppose, répondit-il en ignorant les paroles de Pichu, qu'il n'y aura pas d'énigme propre au cours de Noarfang, étant donné que dans une exploration de donjon on utilise très souvent les bases de l'exploration.  
-Nous en sommes donc à trois sur neuf, il me semble. On en a déjà fait un tiers ! » S'exclama Spoink  
Mais son allégresse fut gâchée par un rayon chargé qui traversa les arbres pour passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'un commun accord muet, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette direction.  
Après avoir traversé de nombreux buissons et évité de nombreux troncs volumineux, ils arrivèrent au lieu d'où était partie l'attaque électrique. Ils découvrirent, étendus par terre, Chenipan et Négapi, de l'équipe de Capumain, tout deux K.O.s. Toutefois, ce dernier était introuvable !


End file.
